Torture, Tears and Terrible Temptations
by Ms Shay X Pear
Summary: When Draco fails to kill Dumbledore he expects to be punished. He doesn't expect to be given over to the tender mercies of his aunt Bellatrix who likes to play with her food before she eats it . M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1 Failure

Chapter 1 - Failure

After the death of Albus Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy was brought back to Malfoy Manor. He would soon be brought before the Dark Lord. Though the deed he had been asked to do had been carried out by Severus Snape, Draco had failed. The Dark Lord had no tolerance for failure. None at all. Those who failed him didn't usually live very long… and those he didn't kill would often wish they were dead.

He saw the white faces of his parents as he was shoved roughly into his own dining room. Narcissa was gripping Lucius's hand very tightly. The large room was filled with Death Eater's. The Dark Lord him self was seated in a throne-like chair against the wall. Standing next to the 'throne' was Draco's aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange.

As he watched the Dark Lord leaned towards Bellatrix and whispered something in her ear. She must have liked whatever he had whispered, because she grinned like the cat that has got the cream.

The Dark Lord made a beckoning gesture with one long white finger.

The two Death Eater's holding Draco's arms started to steer him towards the Dark Lord. When they were close a rough hand pushed Draco from behind…sending him sprawling on the floor at the Dark Lord's feet.

"So… you have failed" said the Dark Lord… in a cold voice that sent shivers down Draco's spine. "It is lucky for you that Severus succeeded. Had Dumbledore still been alive… you wouldn't be… not for long." Relief flooded through Draco… the Dark Lord wasn't going to kill him. Then he remembered there were so many things worse than death.

"No I won't kill you Draco" the Dark Lord said, not using Leglimency but still knowing what he was thinking. "But such failure can not go unpunished."

"What is my punishment to be" Draco said quietly, a distinct tremor in his voice. "I'm not going to tell you" the Dark Lord said poisonously, a smirk on his snake-like face. "Suffice it to say that after it's over you will never want to fail me again."

Draco broke out in a cold sweat and the Dark Lord began to laugh – a high cruel sound that seemed to echo around the room. Narcissa gripped her husband's arm tightly, her face stricken. Something heavy hit the back of Draco's head with a thud and everything…went…dark.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Wakey, Wakey Draco." The words were high-pitched and mocking. They seemed to be coming from far away as Draco swam gradually back into consciousness.

He noticed two things before he even opened his eyes. The first was that his hands were in rather uncomfortable position over his head. The second thing he was that he couldn't move them at all. He tried to move them but they appeared to be bound.

He tried to remember what had happened but his faculties didn't stretch to memory just yet. His limbs were cramped and stiff and he had a blinder of a headache coming on. From the sore spot on the back of his head he guessed he had been knocked out.

He opened his eyes just a crack.

He was lying on a large bed in a darkened room. The only light came from the candles set in sconces on the wall. They cast shadows on the mahogany furniture, the charcoal-colored wallpaper and the bedspread that was so dark a red it was almost black.

He opened his eyes fully and looked down at himself. His shirt was gone. He was only wearing his pants.

When he looked up to see why he couldn't move his hands he saw they were chained to the iron frame of the bed. He pulled against them experimentally but couldn't budge his hands at all.

"You're not going anywhere Draco" came a purr from the end of the bed.

Sitting on the end of the bed with a satisfied smirk on her face was his aunt Bellatrix. Her long wavy brown hair fell around her face and her dark eyes glittered malevolently.

She was wearing robes in a color that made him think of blood. Her lips were the same color. Suddenly he was afraid. Very afraid.

His mouth was dry as he tried to speak. He swallowed a few times. "Auntie…" he said quietly, a slight tremor in his voice betraying his fear. "What's going on?"

She smiled predatorily at him. "What's going on… my _dear_ nephew… is your punishment" she smirked. His eyes were wide as he took in the meaning of her words. "For the next 24 hours… you're mine."

"The Dark Lord said that?" Draco said unbelievingly, terror on his pale, pointed face. "He said that as long as I don't kill you or permanently maim you… I can do what I like with you" she said with relish. "What _ever_ I like."

"No" he said in a terrified voice. "Oh yes" she purred, coming closer and running a long nail down the side of his face. "And the more you fight… the more it will hurt."

"You can't… can't make me" he said stammered bravely, his eyes defiant. "Oh yes I can" she said with a wicked grin, leaning to whisper seductively in his ear. "I'm going to make you beg… make you plead… and I'm going to enjoy every moment of it."


	2. Chapter 2 Temptation

Chapter 2 – Temptation

Draco Malfoy had never been more terrified. His hands were chained to his aunt's bed, his wand gone. He was completely at her mercy. And worst of all no one was going to save him. The Dark Lord himself had decided his punishment for killing Dumbledore would be to be given to Bellatrix… for 24 hours. Even if someone was brave enough to face-down Bellatrix (and that was a _very_ small group) no one would brave the Dark Lord's wrath to help him. Not even his parents.

She had told him she was allowed to do anything to him save permanently maim or kill him. That wasn't a comfort. He knew she could cause a hell of a lot of pain without even leaving a mark. And then there were the other things he knew she wanted to do to him… naughty things… things his aunt shouldn't even want to do to him…things that if he knew his aunt would come with pain.

Her lips were inches from his ear, her warm breath on the side of his face. When she had said she would make him beg, make him plead and that she would enjoy every minute he believed her. Whatever Bellatrix wanted… Bellatrix got. And now she wanted him. He would be almost flattered if he wasn't scared to death. She was as beautiful as she was crazy and sadistic.

She was incredibly sexy, incredibly desirable… but she was his aunt. Not to mention she had always scared him. He had never thought about her that way. Well…not till now… it didn't look like he was going to have any choice in the matter.

Her lips moved so close to his neck she thought she was going to kiss him. He felt a strange mix of revulsion and desire as she blew on his neck. She smiled wickedly at the pained expression on his face and withdrew her lips.

She put one hand on either side of his face. Then she slowly leant in and kissed him on the mouth. His lips moved apart as if their own accord and he found himself kissing her back. She slipped her tongue between his lips, kissing him even more deeply. Only when he found himself responding to her tongue did he remember that this was his aunt with her tongue in his mouth. He abruptly pulled back, shocked at himself. She looked at him seductively, running her tongue slowly over her upper lip.

She stood back up and he got an eyeful of cleavage. He couldn't help looking. Damn her. He didn't want to do this… didn't want to want her. She obviously didn't care that he was her nephew but he cared. He cared a lot.

She had seen him look. With a malicious grin she started to slowly unbutton the front of her robes. He couldn't help following her fingers with his eyes. His attempts to think non-sexual thoughts completely failed as her breasts became visible. He gaped at the firm, round globes. He had never seen any to rival hers… not even in the magazines he had found in his Dad's personal stash.

She crawled over his body till they were inches from his mouth. He strained against the chains… trying to get just that little bit closer. "You like them don't you?" she whispered huskily. She laughed at the expression on his face and got off him, buttoning her robes back up. Suddenly he could almost think clearly again… but the image of her breasts was seared on his brain. Half of him couldn't believe he had wanted to touch them, the other half was dying to see them again… to touch them.

She sat straddling his thighs, pinning his legs to the bed. Then she pulled a knife from her robes. He looked scared when he saw the knife. He had no idea what she was to do with it,

She put the tip at his throat, just under his chin. He trembled. She drew the tip down his neck, not cutting him. She drew a line down the centre of his body, running the tip of the knife over his chest and abs without leaving a mark. She stopped when it met the waistband of his pants. He gulped at a knife being so near crucial parts.

She laughed and cut through his belt in one smooth motion. He could feel his pants getting rather tight as she dragged the ruined belt through the loops and cast the belt and the knife aside.


	3. Chapter 3 Persuasion

Chapter 3 – Persuasion

Bellatrix got up from where she was sitting on Draco's thighs. She flashed him a toothy, seductive grin as she stood up, pushing her long wavy brown hair away from her face. Her red lipstick was a bit smudged from when she had kissed him. She looked wild, scary and incredibly sexy.

Part of him wanted to have her – right there, right now. The other part wanted to run a mile... or hide under his bed. Sadly for second part he was chained to the bed. He wasn't going anywhere any time soon. She had him all to herself for 24 hours. The very thought made him shiver… and not just from fear.

Her finger wandered along the seam down the front of his pants. She smiled wickedly when he flinched. She was really enjoying the battle she could see going on inside him… the battle between lust and revulsion. He wanted her but he didn't want to want her. She scared him... and it mattered to him she was his aunt.

Their familial relationship didn't matter to Bella but she liked that it mattered to him. It made it all the more fun. What was the point in seducing someone who gave in easily? The challenge made it all the more sweet when she did succeed. And she would succeed. She always did.

Her fingers found the zip of his pants. She pulled it slowly down, revealing a line of dark-green silk. Evidently Draco was a boxers man.

Draco started to panic as she began to slowly tug down his black pants. Any moment she would see the bulge that was hidden by his pants. It would be embarrassingly visible through the thin fabric of his boxers. He didn't want her to know how much she had aroused him already.

"Well, well, well" she purred wickedly as she pulled his pants down his hips, spotting the bulge he had been so keen to hide. "We are enjoying ourselves aren't we?" She proceeded to pull his pants down his legs and chuck them on the floor.

"The answers still no" he said firmly, his pale face flushing in embarrassment. "Really?" she purred huskily. She reached down and rubbed him firmly through the thin silk of his boxers. "How about now?" she said in breathy, seductive voice.

"Still… no" he gasped, as the bulge in his boxers got even bigger.

"You're being very disobedient Draco" she pouted. "I think I need to teach you to be a little less obstinate." Her hand tightened around his privates in an almost crushing grip. He yelped as pain laced with pleasure ran through his body. Suddenly she let go. His body relaxed.

"Silly boy" she said mockingly. "You'll soon learn it doesn't do to disobey you Auntie Bella." He scowled at her and said nothing. She smirked and picked up her wand. "Crucio!" she cried, pointing it at him.

Fierce pain seared through his body and he felt rather than heard himself screaming. He was doubled up in pain when she finally lifted the curse a few seconds later, quiet sobs escaping his throat.

She laughed…a high, crazy, malicious sound. "Maybe you'll be a bit more cooperative now. Hmmm?" she said in a mocking, babyish voice. "Go to Hell… Auntie" he spat, his face defiant despite the tears still glistening on his cheeks. "I've already been there" she said laughingly, "Its called Azkaban."

"Do you know what happens to stubborn boys in Azkaban?" she said dangerously… slowly advancing on him. He flinched as she ran her wand down the side of his face.

"The Dementors give them… a little kiss…" She kissed his mouth savagely, forcing his mouth open. He tried to pull away and she bit his lip sharply. He tasted salty blood.

She smiled wickedly as she pulled away. "Poor Draco" she said mockingly. "Auntie is being just awful to you isn't she?" she continued in that babyish voice. "Are you going to be good now…Draco?" she said in a lower, huskier tone… turning his name into something sinful.

He nodded mutely, unable to trust himself to speak. "Good boy" she said in a satisfied voice, her face triumphant. "You don't want more pain… do you?" she said with a smirk. He shook his head.

She put her wand down and he almost sighed in relief. He never wanted that wand turned on him again. He would do whatever she said… to avoid that. Even let her have her wicked way with him. She would make him eventually anyway… the hard way … or the easy way.

Her dark eyes held his as she slid on to the bed. Something in her gaze made him want to blush. It was all desire… all lust… all sex. He marvelled how she could go so quickly from torturer to temptress.

As she started to crawl up between his legs he felt himself start to get hard again. He knew fully well what she was going to do and the knowledge was making him crazy. He longed for and dreaded her doing it at the same time.

When her hands snaked over the waistband of his boxers he knew he was right. She slowly rolled the silk down his hips. The lascivious look on her face as she revealed what was underneath made him even harder.

She brushed her lips over the side of his cock, leaving a smudge of red lipstick. He groaned in pleasure… a delicious ache starting to build between his legs. Then she ran her lips over the tip. A jolt of pleasure went up his spine. A tiny drop of moisture appeared at the tip. She licked it and took him her mouth.

_Damn it… _he thought as she started to taste him. _She shouldn't be doing this to me… but it feels absa-fucking-lutely amazing. _

She grazed him with her teeth and he shuddered in pleasure. God… did she know was she was doing. She ran her lips slowly up and down his aching cock, gripping the base of it firmly with her hands.

He moaned in ecstasy as she licked, nibbled and sucked at him, her eyes never leaving his face. The fact she was so obviously enjoying his reaction was an incredible turn-on. He could see she was just loving doing this to him.

He was so far gone he forgot everything… forgot he was her prisoner… forgot she had been torturing him… forgot even that she was his aunt. Forgot everything but her mouth on him.

Pleasure built up quickly, every lick… every suck…every nibble building it higher and higher until he was drowning in it.

Finally he came… spine bowing… mouth open in a silent scream… pouring his release down her throat. She tilted her head back and swallowed as he lay there in a heap… his body still shaking in the aftermath of his orgasm.

He saw the lustful, predatory look in her dark eyes as she slowly licked her lips…and he knew he was in deep, deep trouble.


	4. Chapter 4 Submission

Chapter 4 – Submission

Bellatrix sat on the end of her bed, watching her nephew with a barely concealed glee. She had so enjoyed watching him writhe and moan under her mouth. He was still breathing heavily. She noticed with a grin that she had left smudges of red lipstick all over him. There was very little lipstick remaining on her mouth.

He seemed to realize by now that there was no point fighting her. That no matter what he did she would take what she wanted. She had never been the type to take no for an answer. No to her was just a word to be turned into yes… whether by torture… or seduction...or some combination of the two.

Her dark eyes glittered wickedly at Draco. He didn't seem to have regained the ability to speak yet. He had a dazed look on his face… as if he couldn't believe himself what she had just done to him.

She wanted more… much… much more but she wasn't going take it until he begged … pleaded for her to do so. They both knew that it was a matter of when he gave in rather than if he gave in. The Cruciatus curse seemed to have taken care of the last bit of defiance in him.

It was obvious that he wanted her… even though he didn't want to want her. It was even more obvious he had enjoyed the little taste she had given him. She had never had such appreciation for her oral talents. The level of response she had got from him had been rather gratifying… and more than a little titillating.

She crawled toward him and tugged his boxers the rest of the way down his legs, his grey eyes following her as she did it. She didn't need Leglimency to know he was wondering what she was going to do to him next. Fear and desire were both coming of him in waves.

For a moment she enjoyed the view of him stretched out naked on her bed with his arms chained above his head. She saw his cheeks flush slightly in embarrassment as she blatantly checked him out.

She laughed in the high crazy way of hers. It really was too cute that could be embarrassed at her checking him out when she had just finished sucking his cock. Draco was proving a most amusing toy she thought with relish.

She sat by his torso and ran a long nailed finger down his cheek. He flinched as her nail opened a small, shallow cut in his cheek. "You don't like pain… do you Draco?" she purred. He shook his head… fear on his pale, pointed face. "Maybe I can teach you to enjoy it" she said… her voice both seductive and scary.

She ran a finger over the cut... his blood a livid red against her pale skin. He found it strangely erotic when she put the finger to her mouth and licked the blood off her fingers. It reminded him of a cat licking cream of its whiskers.

She slowly leant forward and kissed the side of his neck, her long wavy hair tickling him. The feeling of her lips on his skin made him shiver in pleasure. When he didn't pull away she bit him gently… her teeth barely breaking the skin. He was surprised how much he enjoyed it… enjoyed the pain. She knew just how to push his buttons.

She continued to run her lips over sensitive areas of his body… alternating licks and kisses with gentle… and not-so-gentle nips. He moaned softly… his body starting to respond to her attentions.

She slipped off the bed and gave him a sinful glance as she slowly slid her robes of her shoulders... letting them pool around her feet. He tried not to look, not to gawk at her gorgeous body but failed miserably. His eyes took in every inch of her… the full, round breasts…the flat stomach… the patch of dark hair between her legs. Just the sight of her naked made him grow harder.

She slid back on the bed and crawled between his legs… looking mischievously up the line of his body at him. She kissed, nibbled, and nipped her way along one thigh then the other… driving him wild with desire.

When she finally kneeled between his thighs he pulled against the chains… trying to get closer. It was sweet torture to have her body so close but be unable to close that remaining distance between them. He had never wanted anything as badly as he wanted to fuck her in that moment. It was all he could think about.

But she continued to kneel there, a sly smile on her lovely face. "How much do you want it Draco?" she purred silkily, relishing the heat…the desire she could see in his eyes. "How much do you want to fuck me?" He remained silent. As much as he wanted… longed… to have her he still had some pride left… some dignity left.

"Tell me Draco…" she said huskily, reaching between his legs and fondling his aching cock. "Tell me what you want me to do to you…" He groaned in pleasure as she played with him. Pride and dignity were forgotten in the urgent need to have his release. Nothing else mattered but the throbbing between his legs.

"I want you…" he said in a shuddering voice "… to fuck me."

Her face lit up in malicious triumph at his words but she wasn't ready to do what he asked just yet. "You have to say please… " she purred wickedly. "Be polite to your Auntie" she continued mischievously. He couldn't believe she was telling him to be polite when she had her hand on his cock. It was driving him insane with pleasure.

"Please Auntie" he gasped. "Please fuck me."

Her eyes gleamed with triumph and lust.

She was straddling his thighs in a moment, pinning his legs to the bed.

A long, deep moan escaped his lips as she brushed his cock with her warm wetness. He felt like he was going to explode if she didn't do it right now.

A second… and an eternity later she raised her body off his and lowered herself onto his cock. "Oh god" he gasped. She was so wet… and so tight. For a moment he though was going to go just from the feeling of her wrapped around his cock.

Then she started to ride him and he felt like he would lose his mind.

Her hips rocked back and forth …her beautiful breasts bobbing up and down. Her head fell back and her long, wavy wild hair cascaded down her back. The sight of her body alone was enough to drive him wild. It was such a turn-on seeing her ride him… watching his body go in and out of hers.

The rhythm of her body got faster and faster. He moaned as she gripped him tightly, increasing the friction till it was almost unbearable. One more he was consumed by pleasure…drowning in pleasure.

He thrust his hips up to meet hers, wringing a moan from her pouty lips.

She dug her nails in his chest and began to ride him even faster, even deeper, even rougher. Her back arched as their hips met in a rush of wild, frantic, animal need.

Bella knew that she was as consumed by lust as Draco… but she didn't give a damn. It felt far too good to give in to her dark desires.

Draco's thrusts got harder and faster. Every one hit the end of her… sending waves of pleasure rippling through her body. From the delicious pleasure building between her legs she knew it wouldn't be long now. Her nails dug bruisingly hard into his chest but she didn't care.

And he felt no pain… though he could tell it was going to hurt later. Besides… he was finding pain could become pleasure for him.

With a few more thrust he brought her spilling over the edge, her nails leaving scarlet crescents in his flesh as she moaned in ecstasy… her body spasming around him.

Whether it was her moans… her spasms… or the nails in his flesh he didn't know but he was soon writhing underneath her… tugging against the chains as he cried his pleasure. Wave after wave of pleasure washed through him until it seemed he could take no more.

Her body collapsed on top of his, her breathing rapid. Her expression was wicked, blissful and triumphant as she rolled off him to lie exhausted on the bed. He felt utterly spent… and amazingly…completely satisfied.

His satisfaction turned to horror as the full impact of what he had done hit him. He had just fucked his aunt. And he'd enjoyed it. Far too much.


	5. Chapter 5 Retribution

Chapter 5 - Retribution

Draco lay back on the tangled sheets of his aunt's bed, his arms uncomfortably stiff from being chained over his head so long. He was horrified with himself at doing what hew had just done. Not that it was his entire fault.

It had been Bella that had chained him up…Bella that had seduced him… Bella that has teased him until he couldn't stand it anymore. It was her that was truly to blame for what had happened. And he knew she didn't give a damn. He guessed that when you had tortured and killed as many people as she had a little thing like sleeping her nephew wouldn't bother her. He knew one thing for damn sure… his aunt didn't have a conscience.

She was stretched out on the bed inches from him, her smooth pale skin slick with sweat. He could see her small round ass, her long pale slender legs and the spill of her wavy brown hair on the pillow.

It occurred to him that even if both of them weren't completely naked it would be obvious what had happened to anyone who walked in. The rumpled sheets and the heady smell of sex told their own tale.

Pessimistically he thought it was likely everyone would find out before long. Bellatrix wasn't the type to keep something like this quiet. She would no doubt brag about her conquest of her nephew.

Draco tried very hard not to picture his mother's face if she ever found out what had happened. It would just kill her. After all Bella was her big sister… the only sister Cissy had left. Draco had never even met his Auntie Andromeda. She had been disowned for marrying a muggle a few years before he was born.

Bella stirred… stretching in a catlike way and rolling onto her back. She looked extremely pleased with herself. "Goddamn" she purred. "You are so much better than Lucius!"

He gaped at her in disbelief. He couldn't believe she had slept with his father. Was it wrong that a part of him was pleased she considered him better than his father?

"Oooh" she said, noting his startled expression. "Shouldn't I have told you that?" she said in a falsely apologetic voice. "Don't tell your mother now" she said conspiratorially, holding a finger to her lips.

She hung over the edge of the bed and groped around for her robes, treating him to a very nice view of her ass. Finally she located them and pulled them on, doing up the buttons with what seemly to Draco like unnecessary slowness. She glanced at the clock when she was fully dressed and saw it was gone midnight. "Time for bed" she said with a yawn.

"I'll be back first thing in the morning" she said suggestively as she started to head for the door. She couldn't help adding mockingly "Don't go anywhere."

She gave him a lusty wink as she left, tossing her long wavy hair over her shoulder and locking the door securely behind her.

He was left with the prospect of trying to sleep with his hands tied above his head. He tossed and turned for a while but could not get comfortable.

He craned his neck to get a good look at the chains. His hands were not that large and the chain wasn't awfully tight. It was possible he could slip his hands out of it. After 15 minutes of tugging and at the expense of what felt like half the skin of his wrist he finally got one hand free. Once he had freed that hand it used it as leverage to get the other one free… this time losing a lot less skin.

He moved his arms and groaned as his sore muscles protested the movement. He rubbed his wrists, feeling his aching muscles slowly relax. On the flip-side the various scratches and bites were starting to sting now the endorphins were wearing off but that was a far more ignorable pain.

He briefly considered trying the door but then thought it would be stupid to even try. She would have locked it with both key and spell. No way would she risk her prize getting away.

Draco slid off the bed and looked around for his boxers. He finally spotted a flash of dark-green on the floor by the other side of the bed. He grabbed the boxers and tugged them on.

He then slipped between the black sheets of the bed.

It felt a little weird sleeping in his aunt's bed, in-spite of (or perhaps because of) the fact they had just had sex in it. However he was too tired to care. He was deeply asleep within minutes of his head hitting the pillow

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Draco was woken by a shaft of sunlight spilling through the crack in the heavy drapes behind the bed. He was slightly disoriented for a moment until he remembered why he was waking up in Bella's bed. The night before seemed almost dreamlike in the harsh light of day. His eyes slowly widened as he remembered the things Bella had done to him.

He started to get angry when he remembered that he hadn't wanted to do it...that she had tortured and teased him till he had no choice...that she'd made him beg. The begging was the worst bit. Draco Malfoy didn't beg. Ever.

He felt completely humiliated. The sex itself had been amazing but that was beside the point. His mouth was set in a grim line and he wished he could find his pants. He had a score to settle with Auntie Bella.

Just then he heard footsteps in the hallway. He quickly jumped up and stood where he would be hidden by the door when it opened. Bella opened the door and breezed in. She was wearing a short black silk nightgown. Her hair was tousled like she had just got out of bed.

She froze when she saw the bed was empty. Confusion spread over her lovely face and her hand hung limply in her hand. He took advantage of her momentary confusion... creeping up behind her to snag her walnut wand. She spun around, her long brown hair whipping him across the face as he jumped back.

The expression on her face was both hostile and smolderingly sexy as she turned to face him. She gave him a seductive pout, her hair falling around her face. She seemed remarkably unperturbed that he was pointing her own wand at her face.

"You don't have the guts" she said tauntingly, a smirk on her face. "Try me" he replied coldly, keeping the wand trained on her.

She took a few steps towards him, swaying her hips seductively. "That's close enough" he said threateningly, a hint of desire in his voice. "Not for what I want to do" she purred suggestively, looking up at him for under her lashes.

She took a few more steps towards him. The wand slid to the floor as she wound her arms around him... crushing his mouth with hers. She kissed him fiercely, her body pressed up against his. Suddenly he was incapable of rational thought. He started to kiss her back, winding his hands in her long brown wavy hair.

_What am I doing?_ he thought when he realized that he'd actually given up the weapon. _I'm supposed to be punishing her for humiliating me… not kissing her!_ He disentangled himself from her embrace and pushed her away from him with a growl.

She fell backwards… slamming against the wall with a gasp. He couldn't tell whether it was a gasp of pain or pleasure. From the look of excitement on her face he guessed the latter. He couldn't help being turned on at the fact that pain clearly did it for her. He had to some extent always guessed this about her… but now it was confirmed he found it almost deliciously kinky.

He tried very hard to think of non-sexy things. He didn't want to be turned on... he wanted to be angry. He wanted to punish his aunt for what she'd done to him. He wanted to make her hurt. He'd never felt such an urge to dominate someone before.

She smirked and he felt the urge to wipe the smirk of her face. The smirk changed to a look of surprise when he lunged at her, slamming her back against the wall. She let out another gasp of pain and pleasure.

He was both annoyed and turned-on at her reaction. It was supposed to hurt her... not give her pleasure. He slammed her against the wall again, harder this time. She let out a sound between a gasp and a moan. "So feisty!" she said with a wicked grin.

He scowled at her as she leaned against the wall, her gaze lascivious and teasing. Her eyes were practically daring him to try and hurt her. Suddenly causing her pain didn't matter to him anymore but completely dominating her did.

He pushed her roughly against the wall and pressed himself against her, pinning her to the wall with his body. He kissed her roughly, forcefully, hard enough that she had to open her mouth or risk cutting her lips on his teeth.

Bella was surprised but by no means displeased by this turn of events. She did usually prefer being the dominant one but she thought she could make an exception in Draco's case. It felt so damn good to let someone else take control for once. Besides... she found this new forceful side of Draco incredibly sexy. He could be as angry at her as he wanted as long as he didn't stop what he was doing to her.

He pressed his hips against hers as he continued to kiss her and pin her against the wall. She could already feel him starting to get hard through the two layers of silk between them. It made her moan softly into his mouth and grind her hips against his. He groaned quietly and pressed her even more firmly against the wall. Then he raised her hands and pinned them over her head, holding them there with his hands.

She suddenly realized that Draco was physically stronger than her. She was easily stronger than him magically but he was taller and male. Without her wand she was vulnerable. It wasn't a feeling she was used to. She wouldn't have enjoyed it if it had been anyone but Draco. However… there was no reason to make it too easy for him…

She pulled her hands away from the wall with some difficulty and wound them around his neck. He tried to pin her hands back to the wall but she fought back. They stumbled a few paces away from the wall in their struggle, still kissing fiercely.

She tackled him, causing him to fall backwards onto the plush rug on the floor, her on top of him. Her hands wandered down to the waistband of his boxers but he pushed them away. He rolled her onto her back and pinned her there with his body. She tried to get back on top but she couldn't. He grinned wickedly at her. The robe was falling over her shoulders and her legs were almost completely bared.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, her dressing gown falling over her hips. He was so hard, so ready… and she was so close. This time he'd be the one in his control. He didn't really make up his mind… his throbbing cock made it up for him.

He yanked down his boxers and drove himself into her with one swift motion. The impact jarred her hips, making her back arch and a soft moan escape her lips. Draco needed no more encouragement. He pinned her arms with his hands and started to grind his hips against hers. Her eyes unfocused and her lips parted as did so, each thrust sending tremors of pleasure through her body.

There was room for nothing else in the Draco's brain except the delicious sensation of her wrapped around his cock as he thrust into her again and again. But the best thing of all was knowing that in this moment she was his. All his.

When she started to move against him, grinding her hips into his he moaned in pleasure. The friction was amazing. The throbbing in his cock was increasing with every thrust.

She wrapped her legs even more tightly around his waist, pulling him in even deeper.

Another moan escaped his legs and he started to thrust even harder, even faster, each thrust rocking her body. Her eyes were close and he could feel her writhe under him, clearly nearing her peak.

He let her hands go and she immediately raked his back with her long nails, leaving long crimson scratches in his back and sending a jolt of pleasure down his spine. He was close… so very close.

The orgasm came on suddenly, rocking his body with its intensity and making him cry out in pleasure. He could feel her writhe underneath him as his orgasm brought hers. He thrust into her one more time as she moaned her pleasure, her body going limp underneath him.

He collapsed on top of her, both of them breathing heavily and neither of them able to move just yet. It had been that good. She could feel the pleasant ache between the legs that followed really good, really rough sex. It was a good feeling. She hadn't felt so satisfied since before Azkaban... on the one and only occasion she had managed to seduce the Dark Lord. Her husband's technique left much to be desired… and Lucius had been disappointingly small.

A wicked grin spread over her face as she contemplated the naughty things she would like to do to her nephew. This wouldn't be the last time. She would make sure of that.


	6. Chapter 6 Seduction

Chapter 6 – Seduction

When Draco Malfoy was troubled he often went for a swim. Which was why he was in the Manor's pool at midnight, working on his breaststroke. He cut cleanly through the chlorinated water, his pale blonde hair plastered to his head. He was glad they had a pool. Usually the exercise helped him not to think.

Sadly it wasn't working today. He couldn't stop thinking about his aunt. He was surprised that after a week it was still a secret that they had slept together. No one knew… apart from the Dark Lord of course. Draco was pretty sure Bella would have told him what happened. And even if she hadn't he was the most accomplished Occlumens the world had ever seen. Draco doubted there was anything that went on in the manor that the Dark Lord wasn't aware of.

Draco didn't envy him that though. He didn't want to know everything that went on the Manor. If he did he could just talk to the house-elf. You couldn't hide anything from your servants.

He reached the end of the pool and dived under the surface, turning around underwater and starting his next lap. He pushed himself hard as he swam but he couldn't out-swim his thoughts. Couldn't out-swim the image of his aunt's lovely naked body or the memories of the two times he had had her.

Every time he had seen her since the air had been thick with sexual tension. He could tell she wanted to get him in bed again. He could see it in the way she looked at him. She eyed him like something delicious she was dying to eat. He was surprised that no one else had noticed. Saying that he doubted anyone had been watching her like he had.

Draco wanted her as much as she wanted him. The difference between them was that he had no intention of letting it happen again… which was exactly why he'd been avoiding her all week. He knew fully well that if she got him alone he would be hard-put to resist her. She was beautiful, very seductive and amazing in bed. He had to at least try to resist her though… she was his aunt after all. It was wrong. Sometimes he wondered if that wasn't part of what made it seductive … the lure of forbidden fruit.

God how he wanted her. The sexual frustration had only gotten worse every time he had seen her. He wished he could go back to seeing her in a non-sexual way but he couldn't. Not after having kissed her, not after having seen her naked and especially not after having fucked her. The image of her body going in and out of her seemed to be seared on his brain.

Just thinking about it made him get semi-hard. He ignored it and doggedly kept swimming. He was almost at the end of his lap when he heard a splash behind him. It sounded like someone had just jumped in the pool.

He stopped swimming and looked around. At the other end of the pool… water coming up to the top of her ribcage… was Bella. _Oh crap_ he thought, realizing she'd managed to get him alone. Then he saw the pile of clothing at the side of the pool and realized she was wearing nothing at all. _Double crap_ he thought.

She pushed long strands of wet hair away from her face and gave him a lascivious grin. His traitorous body got even more excited at the way she was looking at him and the knowledge she was naked. Time to seem to slow to a halt as she started to move slowly towards him.

"Evening Auntie" he said in a brave attempt at a casual tone. She laughed. Her high, mad cackle sent shivers down his spine… but was also strangely erotic. "Don't play coy with me" she said amusedly. "We both know you want me." "Yes…" he admitted, "But I can control myself." She laughed again, seeming to find his stubbornness very funny.

"Can you Draco?" she said suggestively, moving even closer to him. "Can you really? Hmmm?" she continued, placing her hands on his arms. "Auntie…" he said in a hoarse whisper. "Ssshhh" she said putting a finger to his lips. Slowly she leaned in and kissed him firmly on the lips. "Control…" she said, alternating her words with kisses. "Is so…. over-rated."

They kissed hungrily, drifting towards the side of the pool until his back was against it. She pressed her body against the length of his. His lust-clouded mind was no longer capable of rational thought. All that mattered was that they were alone and that she was wet, naked and completely hot for him.

Suddenly they heard footsteps heading towards the pool room. Both of them looked at each other as if asking the other one what to do. Draco froze like a deer caught in the headlights. Annoyance flashed over Bella's lovely face. She took a deep breath and ducked under the surface of the water a moment before a dark-robed figure entered the room.

It was Draco's former Potions teacher, Severus Snape. He had been Head of Draco's House - Slytherin and Draco's favorite teacher. He had even saved Draco's life just over a week ago by carrying out the deed the Dark Lord had given Draco. Despite all this Draco wished very much that he would disappear.

"Evening Malfoy" he said in his slow velvety drawl. "Evening Professor" Draco replied through gritted teeth. "Going for a midnight swim… are we?" Snape asked suspiciously. It was clear that Snape's uncanny ability to sniff out wrongdoing worked just as well in the Manor as it did back at school. Not that Draco had been one to cop it at school. As one of Snape's favorite students Draco could do little wrong in his classroom. But they weren't at school now.

"Yes " he replied in an carefully even tone. "All alone?" Snape asked doubtfully, his eyes wandering over to where Bella's robes were lying on the side of the pool. "Of course" Draco said unconvincingly, hoping Snape wouldn't recognize the robes.

"I see" Snape said, looking around the room. He didn't believe for one moment that Draco was alone. However as he had no idea who could be with him and couldn't actually see anyone there wasn't much he could do besides keep a closer eye on the youngest Malfoy. After all Draco's mother had asked him to protect Draco. To Snape that meant preventing him from doing something incredibly stupid. He stalked off, leaving the pool room.

Bella resurfaced with a gasp as soon as Snape was gone. She leaned against the side of the pool as she got her breath back. Draco looked worried. "He seemed suspicious" he said anxiously. "Oh don't worry about Severus" Bella replied blithely, "Just because he's not getting any he doesn't want anyone else to either." Draco laughed, immediately feeling less worried. "So I'm going to get some am I?" he said teasingly. "I'd say there was an excellent chance…" she chuckled, pulling him to her and kissing him again.

Her hands wandered down his chest and over his abs. She deftly undid the ties of his long black swimming trunks and tugged them down his hips. He groaned when she cupped him in her hand, feeling how hard he had gotten.

He retaliated by cupping her breasts in his hands and kissing the side of her neck. He couldn't help wondering why the number 93 was tattooed in black ink on the side of her neck. Her Azkaban number maybe?

She moaned softly as his thumbs made circles on her nipples. The cool water had made them hard before he had even touched them. He played with them, pinching, pinching, stroking and caressing until a heady warmth began to build between her legs. She wanted him now.

"Now" she whispered huskily in his ear. He ran his hands down her back and cupped her ass. Then he lifted her up, pressing her against the side of the pool. She wound her legs around his waist.

He gripped her ass firmly and slid her onto his cock. She made a sound somewhere between a sigh and a moan. She was so tight he had to fight for every inch but it felt damn good to push his way inside her. Her head was tilted back… her hair spilling over the side of the pool.

When Draco could he started to thrust, pinning her against the side of the pool with his hips and making her moan in pleasure.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The pair in the pool were blissfully unaware they were being watched.

When Severus had left he hadn't gone far. He knew that something was up. He had seen the witch's robes lying by the pool. As soon as he had gotten out of sight he had apparated outside to the window that looked in on the pool.

His suspicions had been confirmed when he saw that Bellatrix had appeared in the pool. She had obviously been there all along. His eyes widened when he saw her lean in and kiss Draco, pulling him to her.

He was far from her biggest fan but even he hadn't suspected that Bellatrix would seduce her own nephew. Clearly Draco's 'punishment' hadn't been all that arduous if he was now Bellatrix's new plaything.

He could only see the back of Draco's head but he could see Bellatrix's face clearly. She looked very pleased with herself as Draco leaned in and kissed the side of her neck. Part of him wanted to look away but he couldn't seem to stop watching.

He saw Draco lift Bellatrix up, her breasts suddenly visible over the top of the water. The sight provoked a sudden surge of lust. He had never liked Bellatrix… not even when they were teenagers…but he couldn't deny she was stunningly attractive. Not that she was his particular type… he preferred redheads.

Even so he felt a twinge of jealousy as he watched Draco start to move against her, the two of them clearly having sex. Her head went back, a blissful expression on her face.

He felt blood rushing to things below the belt and decided it would be a good idea to absent him self immediately…. particularly as he felt a strong urge to stay and watch.

He would have to talk to young Draco… and maybe his Aunt too.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Ooooh yes" Bella moaned as Draco started to grind his hips against hers, pinning her firmly against the side of the pool.

Their hips met hard and fast as they ground their bodies together. Every thrust jarred her hips but made her moan softly in pleasure. His nails dug into the skin of her back. The pain made her arch her back and move even more quickly against him.

He used his hand on her ass to push himself more deeply and quickly into her, enjoying the moans that escaped her lips as he did so.

He was big enough that each stroke hit the very end of her. It was an amazing sensation… it felt like he was filling up every inch of her. The roughness of the way he was taking her rode the edge of pain and pleasure… an edge she loved.

The possibility of going too far and actually causing real pain made it even more exciting for her. Violence and sex had for a long time been inextricably linked in her mind.

The rhythm of their bodies built to a crescendo. Both of them felt the pleasure build up until it seemed they couldn't hold any more.

Bella reached the edge first, wave after wave of pleasure running through her. She couldn't tell if there were multiple orgasms all blending together or one long continuous orgasm. It was so intense she could hardly breathe. Draco wasn't far behind, her spasms echoing through his own body as he finally had his release.

He collapsed against her just as the final echoes of the orgasm finished making their way though her body. She released her legs from where they were locked around his waist. Her feet hit the floor of the pool and she leaned against the side of it. She didn't trust he legs to hold her up quite yet.

There was silence for a few minute as their breathing went back to normal and they could move again. When Draco seemed to be somewhat recovered she turned to face him. "So…" she said with a wicked grin, "ready to go again?" "Insatiable woman" he muttered. She laughed and wrapped her arms round his neck, kissing him deeply on the mouth.


	7. Chapter 7 Flight

Chapter 7 – Flight

Draco Malfoy was nervous as he walked with deliberate slowness up Spinners End. He didn't know what Snape could possibly want to talk to him about… unless he knew about what was going on between Draco and Bellatrix.

He had very nearly caught them the other night in the pool and Draco knew he had been suspicious. Bella's robes had been lying by the side of the pool after all. Despite his nervousness he couldn't help smiling at the memory of that time in the pool. It had been so amazingly, incredibly hot. Somewhere around the third time he had stopped feeling guilty that she was his aunt. The chemistry between them was scorching.

He adjusted his black suit jacket nervously as he walked down the narrow cobbled street. His nose wrinkled in distaste as he took in the dilapidated brick houses, the boarded-up windows, the rusty railings. His destination was the last house in the row.

He reached it and rapped tentatively on the door. After a few moments it opened slowly, revealing the sallow face and long greasy black hair of Severus Snape. "Come in Draco" he said, his voice emotionless.

Draco had a nervous look on his pale, pointed face as he walked into the dark, neglected-looking sitting room. As he took in the threadbare sofa, old armchair and rickety table his face registered surprise that his favorite teacher lived in such a dump.

Snape's voice was cold when he said "Do sit down." "I'd rather stand… thank you" Draco said, unable to keep a hint of contempt out of his voice.

Snape chose to ignore it. "I'm sure your wondering why I asked you for a chat" he said smoothly. "Well yes, actually" Draco replied, in an even tone, making an effort to sound unworried. "I wanted to talk to you about your Aunt" Snape said slowly and meaningfully.

Draco's stomach sank. This was just was he had feared. "Bellatrix?" he said apprehensively. "Well I'm not talking about your Aunt Andromeda" Snape said with a sneer. That much was perfectly obvious. The 'A' word was not mentioned in the Malfoy household.

"What about Bellatrix?" Draco said with unconvincing casualness. "I saw you" Snape drawled with deliberate slowness. "S…s…saw me?" Draco stuttered. "In the pool…" Snape said in an slow, irritated voice. "Oh" Draco said in a clipped tone, his cheeks going rather pink. "Maybe I will sit down after all…" He sat down on the threadbare sofa… putting his head in his hands. Pale blonde hair fell over his face.

"I hate… to be…predictable… but… what the hell were you thinking?" Snape said exasperatedly. "I… uh… wasn't thinking" Draco admitted shamefacedly. "That much… is obvious" Snape said disappointedly.

"Surely you realize the… dangers… of getting involved with Bellatrix?" Snape said wearily after a moment of uncomfortable silence. "Of course" Draco said affrontedly. "It just…happened" he finished lamely.

"I see" Snape said cooly. "I'm guessing that time wasn't the first time?" he said in a tone that said he knew the answer already. "Uh… no" Draco said, his cheeks going pink again. "It started… when I was given to her…. for punishment." "I thought as much" Snape muttered darkly.

Draco hung his head. "I don't blame you Draco" Snape said almost kindly. "Bellatrix is… very… persuasive." Draco looked up, his expression a little happier.

"I want to offer you some advice" Snape said. Draco looked at him, his expression showing he was paying attention. "Break it off with her. Immediately." Draco's face fell. "I…uh… that is she…" he trailed off. "I don't think she would take that very well" he said finally.

`"It that the only reason, you are reluctant to end it?" Snape said shrewdly. Draco said nothing, a look of embarrassment of his face.

"Bellatrix is not without… her charms" Snape noted dryly. Draco nodded. "Even so I strongly urge you to end it" Snape continued firmly. "I know I should…" Draco said weakly.

"It's not just that she's your Aunt" Snape said warningly "Bellatrix likes to play with her food before she eats it" Draco looked slightly alarmed at the warning. "What do you mean?" he said confusedly.

"What I mean… dear Draco…" Snape said harshly "is that she will eat you up and spit you out."

A scowl formed on Draco's face as he considered the meaning on Snape's words. "Are you saying I'm weak?" he spat. "Well if the shoe fits…" Snape said silkily. "I am not weak!" Draco said standing up, his voice rising in anger.

"You were weak enough that _I_ had to do the job the Dark Lord entrusted to _you_" Snape said scathingly. "I didn't ask you to!" Draco shot back in almost a yell. "No…" Snape hissed, "Your mother did."

"What?" Draco said in a shocked voice. "Even my mother didn't believe I could succeed?" The revelation seemed to take the wind out of Draco. He sat back on the couch. He had known his mother had asked Snape to protect and help him but for her to ask him to do the task for him… it shook him badly.

Suddenly he struck by that fact that no one… no one had expected him to succeed. Had they all seen in him what Dumbledore had… that he wasn't a killer? Had Dumbledore been right? Had he made a huge mistake following in his father's footsteps? How could he be a Death Eater if he couldn't bring himself to torture… to kill? "I have to go" he said in a panicked voice and disapparated from Spinners End.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was late that night and Draco was in his room, hurriedly stuffing clothes into a trunk. It wasn't his school one (that had been left behind when he fled Hogwarts). It was a much smaller one he had brought in Diagon Alley. It was big enough though. He grabbed his broom and tied it to the lid of the trunk. He added parchment quills and numerous other items to the jumbled heap in the trunk.

There were items of clothing scattered all around the room. In his haste he hadn't been at all tidy. After much thinking about what Snape had said he had concluded that he was in way over his head – as both a Death Eater and as Bella's lover. Panic was drowning out the rational part of his brain… the part that reminded him that Karkaroff had been dead only a year after he had run from the Dark Lord's service.

One of the most elemental of human responses had taken over him – the flight or fight response. He was choosing to flee. A heavy bag of gold galleons was added to the pile in the trunk. He had taken it out of his account secretly and stashed it in a hidden place just in case. He was glad he had now. He searched around for a traveling cloak.

"Going somewhere are we?" said a familiar feminine voice behind him. He whipped around. Framed in the door, wearing a long, low-cut, black dress and a disappointed look was his aunt.

"Bella" Draco gasped.

She walked slowly into the room. "You wouldn't be running away would you?" she said silkily as she looked around the room, noting the clothes strewn about. He looked at her mutely. "That would be incredibly… stupid" she finished, a note of reproach in her voice.

"I know what I'm doing he muttered mutinously. "You do, do you?" she said skeptically. He said nothing but continued to stuff things in his trunk. "Where are you going to run Draco?" she said scathingly.

"I don't know somewhere... anywhere far away..." he said nervously. "Do you really think there's anywhere you can run where he won't find you?" she said haughtily.

"I'll keep on the move" he said in a scared voice. "Oh Draco" she sighed, walking forward till she was quite close to him. "You're so foolish... cute... but foolish."

"Are we done now?" he said irritatedly, slamming the lip down of his trunk. "Draco, listen to me!" she said in almost a yell, grabbing his arms and turning him to face her. She could see fear in his gray eyes. "He will torture you till you are literally begging for death... and only then... only then will he kill you!" Draco eyes went from scared to terrified.

"Don't do this' she said more gently, letting his arms go. "I have to" he said firmly, fear and resignation in his voice. His face was pointed to the floor, his pale blonde hair falling over it.

"Stay" she said softly, tilting his chin up so his eyes met hers. "Please?" She put her hands on either side of his face and leaned in to kiss him. Softly at first but harder when he started to kiss her back. His hands rested on her lower back.

He pulled her to him and her arms went around his neck. He started to walk backwards towards the bed, continuing to kiss her as he did so. Before they got there she tugged his shirt off, tossing it on the floor. He fell backwards onto the large black bed, pulling her on top of him.

She got off him long enough to undo his belt and tug down his trousers. His boxers today were black. She gave them an appreciative look. She flopped down on the bed beside him and he rolled on top of her... kissing her again.

She pulled her dress up and over her head, leaving her in nothing but a pair of lacy black panties. He couldn't help staring for a moment at her lovely body. He could hardly believe it was his to enjoy. He could already feel himself starting to get hard in anticipation.

She looked down the line of her body at him. Her seductive smile made him want to have her right there and then. He crawled along her body to kiss her again. She ran her hands down his back till they were inching under the waistband of his boxers. She slid them under the black silk to squeeze his ass. She dug her nails in enough to bruise but not enough to break the skin.

Suddenly she withdrew her nails and yanked down his boxers. They soon joined her dress and his shirt and pants on the floor. Her eyes went to the long hard length of him and he could see the lustful look in them. Damn she made him hot…

He retaliated by closing his hands around her lacy panties and ripping them off her with a wrench that jarred her lower body and wrung a gasp of pleasure from her lips.

"Fuck me Draco" she whispered huskily.

He positioned himself so he was poised at her entrance. She let out a small moan of impatience and wriggled so she brushed against the tip of him.

He couldn't wait any longer. He pushed himself inside her with a moan, enjoying her gasp as he slid all the way inside her.

She shuddered in pleasure as he pulled all the way out before pushing himself back in again.

Her shudders robbed him of the ability to go slow and he started to thrust rapidly. Her back arched and she threw back her head, her body rising eagerly to meet his.

Their hips met again and again, each thrust bringing new levels of pleasure. His lips brushed against her neck as he thrust, the sensation adding to the build up of pleasure.

She rolled him on his back and got on top, their bodies still joined together. She leaned down and kissed him as she rocked her hips… increasing both the speed and the delicious friction.

She was surprised when he bit her lower lip… licking the blood like a cat licking cream. God, he was a good student…. so very… very good. She would reward him. She tightened her muscles around. He moaned and his eyes rolled back in his head with pleasure.

She smiled wickedly and sat up till her upper body was upright. She rested her hands behind her on the bed and started to grind her hips into his… riding his cock mercilessly till he thought he would drown in pleasure.

The orgasm came upon her unexpectedly… sending ripples of pleasure though her whole body. The sight and feeling of her writhing above him brought Draco too and he screamed his pleasure, his back arching and his whole body going stiff beneath her as the final echoes of the orgasm ripped though her body.

She collapsed on top of him… sweaty, exhausted but amazingly, completely satisfied. He sighed as she rolled off him, his expression blissful.

Suddenly she was aware of the cold air on her bare skin and tugged his duvet over her. Her head went on the pillow inches from him. She was so tired after their exertions and so very comfortable she was soon fast asleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

When she woke… half an hour or several hours later she was not sure… she was alone in the king-sized bed. She blinked in confusion, wondering where Draco was.

She sat up and her eyes spun around the room. No Draco. The clock by his bed showed that it was an hour since she had fallen asleep. Her brain was still fuzzy as she tried to work out where he could be. She vaguely noticed the room looked much tidier than it had been when they had had sex in it.

Her eyes fell on the empty space where the trunk had been and she realized what had happened. Despite her good advice he had gone ahead and ran for it.

She leapt out of bed and groped around for her clothes, swearing vehemently under her breath.


	8. Chapter 8 Trepidation

Chapter 8 - Trepidation

Bellatrix Lestrange stalked down the long hallway leading to the sitting room. Anyone who knew her well would be able to tell that her stomping was just a way to conceal her agitation. She was clearly worried about something. Another sign of her anxiety was her clothes. She rarely dressed to impress without reason – usually when she was anxious about something or if she wanted something.

She wore a sleeveless black-leather corset that showed her figure off to its fullest advantage. Long black lacy gloves covered most of her arms and her black skirt was long and full with a jagged hemline. Black, high-heeled leather boots with buckles up the side completed the ensemble. A generous amount of kohl lined her dark eyes.

She rapped smartly on the door to the drawing room and ran a hand nervously through her long brown wavy hair. "Come in" hissed a high snakelike voice. She slowly pushed the door open and walked in. Seated by the fire in a plush armchair was the Dark Lord. Nagini was entwined sinuously around his ankles. Nagini flicked her forked tongue at Bella as she entered the room, sinking to her knees in what was almost a bow.

"Sit down Bella" the Dark Lord said pleasantly, gesturing to a chair not far from him. She took the proffered seat, settling her skirts around her as she sat down. "I have a job for you" he stated when she was comfortable. "I live to serve… my lord" she said humbly. "Good" he said with satisfaction. "Then you won't mind finding Draco Malfoy… and bringing him back here to me."

"Draco?" she gasped in surprise. "Yes. Draco" he said impatiently. "Why choose me… my lord?" she said quietly. "Don't be coy Bella" he said amusedly. "It doesn't suit you. You know as well as I do why I chose you. Because you're sleeping with him. Well… when I say 'sleeping with' I think 'fucking' would be a more accurate description…"

For what was probably only the 2nd or 3rd time on her life Bellatrix blushed. When put like that her liaison with Draco seemed sordid… demeaning. "Anyway… I didn't call you here to interrogate you about your sex life…" Bella let out a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding.

"I called you here…" he went on. "…Because I think you stand the most chance of… persuading… Draco to come back to the Manor." She swallowed hard. "What are you going to do to him… my lord" she asked tentatively. "Such concern Bella" he said mockingly. "One could almost think you had feelings for the boy…"

"He _is_ my nephew" she said defensively. He laughed… the sound cruel and mocking. "If family ties were so important to you… you wouldn't have seduced him in the first place" he said laughingly. She hung her head. It was true.

He stood up and walked around her, standing behind her chair. His long white hands curled over her shoulders and his mouth went by her ear. His voice was low and dangerous. "Bring him to me" he whispered silkily in her ear. "Or share in his fate."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………......

Bella ransacked the library for locating spells. There had to be some spell that didn't require a personal object. Draco has cleverly scoured his bedroom of anything that could be used to locate him. And she would know. She'd carefully combed the room from top to bottom.

Finally she found something usefull. A spell you could use to find someone you felt strongly about. It didn't matter what the emotion was as long at it was strong – hate, love, pity, pride… or lust. It required one to scry using ones wand and a map. One had to simply focus on the person one was looking for and the emotion one associated with them while saying the words of the spell. The wand would then theoretically point to where the person was.

She found a map and spread it out on one of the library's table. She got out her walnut wand and dangled it loosely over the page. She focused on Draco. His pale-blonde hair… his smile… his toned young body. She felt lust wash through her when she remembered the last time they were together….the desire… the sensation… the unbelievable pleasure. She muttered the words of the spell and her wand stirred independently in her hand, dropping on the page.

She opened her eyes. _Gotcha_ she thought smugly. He was in Venice, Italy.


	9. Chapter 9 Antcipation

Chapter 9 – Anticipation

Draco leaned on the railing of the swanky hotel room overlooking the beautiful canals and stunning architecture of Venice. It was just after dusk. Multi-colored fireworks obscured the stars. The air was full of music and laughter. Masked people thronged the canals and streets of the city.

It was Mardi Gras, the last day of Carnivale.

Despite the festive atmosphere and the celebrations going on all around him Draco felt strangely morose. He couldn't help wishing he was back at home. He missed his parents. He hadn't been able to say goodbye to them lest he put them in danger.

At least he had got to say goodbye to Bella. He smiled as he remembered how she had come to stop him leaving and they had ended up having sex. He had felt a little bad sneaking off while she was asleep but it had been necessary. She would never have let him go.

A part of him wished she was there. She would just love Carnivale. Also if she was here he was sure they could make excellent use of the beautiful hotel room. It would be nice to have all the privacy they could ever want. Privacy was one thing that there was in short supply in the manor since it had become headquarters.

He had a mental image of having her on the wide comfortable bed. It was quickly dispelled when he remembered she was part of the reason he had fled. Sleeping with her was amazing but it was wrong. And he knew that. He just found it hard to remember when she was anywhere near him. She was so damn beautiful... and so damn seductive.

He felt even more morose when he remembered the other part of the reason he had left. Snape had forced him to realize that he was way out his depth being a Death Eater. He wasn't a killer. He had had Dumbledore at his mercy... alone, weak and wandless and he still hadn't been able to carry out the task the Dark Lord had set for him. Unfortunately you couldn't just hand in your resignation to the Dark Lord... it was an eternity of servitude... or death. Left with no other option he had run.

He gazed at the multi-colored lights in the sky. Here he was in beautiful Venice... during Carnivale no less... and he was moping in his apartment. He should be out enjoying the party. Who knows... it might even distract him from his own troubles.

He donned a long black cape and picked up the mask he had brought earlier just in case he decided he decided to go the ball in the Piazza San Marco (St Mark's Square). It was a plain black velvet mask with a large hooked nose. It was tied on with black ribbons and covered the top half of his face. He felt a little silly wearing it but it was traditional.

He left the apartment and went out the front door to the street. The streets that had seemed thronged with tourists from the view-point of his balcony seemed even more packed up close. He made very slow progress he headed to the Piazza San Marco.

He couldn't stifle a gasp when he got his firstt view of the famous building. It was beautiful even in the day but at night with lights strung up all around it... it was just magical. And that was coming from a wizard he thought wryly.

It was almost completely filled with people. Masks and costumes of every description littered the Piazza. Some people had gone completely traditional and others had simply added a mask to their going-out clothing.

There were different kinds of entertainers everywhere – mimes, jugglers, acrobats and musicians of every description. Despite the different kinds of music being played it all somehow blended into a seamless whole. Many people were dancing in the large space allocated as the 'dance floor.' Others were milling around, talking or watching the various forms of entertainment.

The atmosphere was fun and vibrant. He was suddenly glad he had come. He grabbed a glass of wine and simply stood and enjoyed the atmosphere for a while.

Suddenly his eyes fell on a lady that had just emerged from under an arch by the Basilica St Marco. His glass of wine paused halfway to his lips. She was beautiful. Long, dark, perfect curls fell from where they were piled up on her head to spill over smooth pale shoulders. Shoulders that were bared by the low bodice of her gown.

Her dress was black and lacy, with a full skirt and a fitted bodice that displayed the tops of round creamy breasts. Simple jewelry with black stones adorned her throat and ears. She was wearing silky black gloves that went up to her elbows.

The upper half of her face was covered by a traditional carnival mask – a black oval mask that like his mask was tied on with black ribbons. Under the mask was a pair of full luscious lips that begged him to steal a kiss.

She started to walk towards and her dark eyes meet his. There was something strangely familiar about her gaze and the sensual way she moved. The crowd seemed to part around her as she walked towards him, her eyes never leaving his face.

When she was close she gave him a seductive smile, looking at him through sooty lashes. A pleasant shiver went down his spine. He held out his hand and she took it with a grin. He led her on to the dance-floor.

The band chose that moment to strike up a fast song. She kept up with him as he whirled her around to the beat, getting into the feverish excitement of the party. By the end of the song they were both out of breath but didn't want to stop dancing.

The next song was a tango. She surprised him by knowing how to tango. He had learned himself a long time ago. He was glad of the lessons as he held her close, moving to the seductive beat. I was great to meet a woman who could tango. And boy could she tango...

He dipped her and then pulled her back up. She was very close but didn't pull away, her hands resting on her shoulders. Impulsively he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back eagerly. Familiarity swept over him. He recognized the way she kissed. Suddenly he knew exactly who she was.

He pulled away, grabbing her left wrist and yanking her glove down. There it was... the Dark Mark. "Bella?" he gasped in surprise. The last thing he had expected was for her to show up in Venice.

She laughed in that familiar way of hers, pulling off her mask. "You don't usually kiss complete strangers... do you Draco?" He couldn't help blushing slightly at that.

"What are you doing here?" he asked defensively, "And how did you find me?" "Let's not spoil the evening with questions" she said mysteriously, walking close to him and winding her arms round his neck. "I can think of much more... interesting... things to do."

"Really?" he said with a smile, putting his hands on her lower back. His mind went back to the image he'd had before of her on the big comfortable bed back in the apartment. Now she was here it would be so easy to make that image a reality. The temptation was unbelievable.

"Shall we dance Draco?" she said, holding out a black gloved hand. "With pleasure Auntie" he said with a grin.

When they had danced themselves to a standstill they went and had a glass of wine. Somehow one glass turned into two…then three. They stood there for a while chatting and drinking.

Before she knew it Draco was pouring her a fourth glass of wine. Her face was already a tad flushed from the other glasses.

"If I didn't know better my dear nephew…" she said with a grin "I'd say you were trying to get me drunk." "Trying… Auntie?" he said cheekily. She giggled. It wasn't a sound he'd ever heard from her before. He liked it though. It made her just for a moment… sound like the girl she used to be before the Dark Lord got hold of her.

"All right" she said with a smile "succeeding then." He gave her a satisfied smirk. "You know..." she purred slyly "You don't have to get me drunk to have to your wicked way with me." "Who said I had an ulterior motive?" he teased. "Oh so you don't want to have to wicked way with me..." she purred huskily, moving between Draco and the table. She was almost pressed up against him.

His hands went onto her waist. "How could I resist?" he said in low, husky voice, running his hands slowly up and down her sides. 'How indeed' she said teasingly, a lascivious look in her eyes. "Why don't I show you my hotel room..." he whispered in her ear. She laughed, shaking her long brunette curls. "I think that would be a very good idea..."

…........................................................................................................................................................

20 minutes later Draco was fumbling with the key to his hotel room. He swore under his breath in frustration when the key refused to run. It didn't help that Bella was right behind him, her arms around his waist. He could feel her breath on the back of his neck.

She seemed to find his impatience funny. As he fumbled with the key she leaned in and kissed the back of his neck. She giggled when he dropped the key. He shot her an I'm-somewhat-less-than-amused glance. She stifled her laughter but couldn't stifle the grin on her face.

He grabbed the key and finally got the door open. She following him inside, shutting the door behind her. Barely a moment after the door was shut he was kissing her, his hands on her waist and his mouth crushing hers. She responded by untying his cape and kissing him back, winding her arms round his neck.

She helped him remove his shirt, His hands fumbled with the ties on the back of her bodice.

They broke apart and she tuned around to let him see the criss-cross pattern of black ribbons. He very slowly undid the ties of her bodice. She looked seductively over her shoulder as he did it.

When the ties were undone, the bodice released itself from around her waist. She put her arms up and he pulled it over her head. The lack bodice went on the floor by his shirt. There was nothing under it but pale smooth skin.

He pressed his body along the back of hers and kissed the side of her neck. His hands drifted up her stomach to cup her breasts. She moaned softly as he stroked and caressed them, his lips still on her neck.

His hand wandered down her ribs and stomach to the waistband of her skirt. He kissed down her spine as he slowly pulled it down. All she was wearing under it was black stockings that were attached to a matching garter belt.

She turned around as he stood back up. Then she took a few steps backwards. She reached the table and sat on it, giving him a come-hither look.

He undid the zip of his pants as he crossed the short distance to the table. She grinned wickedly when she saw there was nothing but him under his pants. Her eyes were drawn irresistibly to his growing erection.

He kissed her deeply on the mouth, pulling her towards him so she sat on the very edge of the table, the front of his body pressed against her. His hands were wound in her hair.

She broke the kiss and lay back on the table, her long curly hair spilling over the table and her thighs still either side of his hips. The height of the table put her hips perfectly level with his.

The sight of her stretched out on the table in nothing but a garter belt and sheer black stockings made the throbbing between his legs increase in intensity. He decided to forget the bed. He wanted her right now.

She wound one of her legs around one of his, pulling his hips even closer to hers. The tip of him brushed against her. Just that slight touch sent a spasm of pleasure though her body. She made eager sounds low in her throat and moved against him.

He gripped her hips firmly in his hands and slid inside of her. She was already wet and completely ready for him. Her back arched as he entered her and she let out a breathy gasp.

He kept a firm grip on her hips as he started to thrust. The sight of his body going in and out of hers was an incredible turn-on. It was struggle to keep him self from simply taking her as hard and fast as he could.

He kept a slow, even rhythm, positioning himself so that every stroke his that spot inside her. He was rewarded for his efforts by the soft moans of pleasure that kept coming from her mouth.

She squeezed him tightly, sending a spasm of pleasure through his body. It always felt amazing having her wrapped tightly around his cock.

Her body rose to meet his, their hips grinding into each other. One of her feet was resting on the edge of the table. The other leg was dangling over it.

His thrusts got faster as he started to lose his hard won control. The combination of the view, her moans and the feeling of her wrapped around him was making him damn near lose his mind. He loved that she was enjoying it as much as he was.

Sweat glistened on his pale skin as he drove himself hard and fast into her, making her cry out in pleasure. Suddenly he could no longer hold back. He gripped her hips firmly and thrust as hard as he could.

She gasped in pleasure, her body writhing as he thrust again and again. God she loved it when he was rough, when he was forceful and dominant. He knew just how to walk the line between amazing pleasure and actual pain. Not that Bella minded pain… in the right context.

She felt that delicious build of pressure between her legs that came just before orgasm. She could Draco was close too from his muffled moans and the rhythm of his body pounding into hers. So close…so very close…

His thrusts increased even more in intensity as both got close to the edge, each one rocking her hips and sending spasms of pleasure through her body.

Finally he thrust that one more time she needed. She screamed her pleasure as he thrust deep into her, his body going rigid as he finally had his release.

Her legs wrapped around his waist as the final echoes of the orgasm faded away. He rolled off and braced himself the table… his breathing heavy and hiss skin slick with sweat. She was just as exhausted. She could never move straight away after really good sex.

When Draco's legs were steady again he got to his feet, picked her up off the table and carried her in direction of the bed.


	10. Chapter 10 Apprehension

Chapter 10 – Apprehension

Bellatrix Lestrange was pacing. Not something she did much. It was a clear indication that she was very nervous. The heels of her black buckled boots clicked on the uncarpeted floor of the hallway.

A summons to a meeting with the Dark Lord was not something that could be ignored but she wished she could blow it off. She could think of only one reason that he would want to talk to her and that was why after two weeks she still hadn't produced Draco.

She nervously smoothed her dress over her thighs. It was long, black and tight with a low neckline and a slit that went to halfway up her thigh. She'd even tamed her unruly curls and lined her eyes with eyeliner. Once again she had made an effort with her appearance to help calm her nerves. It hadn't helped.

"Enter" said a high cold voice from within the drawing room. She went in and closed the door behind her. The Dark Lord was sitting in his chair. "You disappoint me Bella" he said reproachfully. "Disappoint… my lord?" she said nervously.

"Yes. Disappoint" he said coldly. "Two weeks you have had. Two weeks to find Draco Malfoy and bring him back to me. And still you gotten nowhere!" he hissed vehemently. "I am trying my lord…" she said apologetically.

"I don't take failure well…" he hissed warningly. "You know that don't you?" His voice had gone low and dangerous. "Yes my lord" she said contritely, hanging her head. "Do you know what I think?" he said menacingly. "I think you know exactly where Draco is. I think that you are hiding him from me…"

"My lord!" she said in a terrified voice. "If I knew where he was I would bring him to you!" A look of menace came over his snakelike face and she felt him brush her mind. "Liar!" he spat at her.

He apparated in a wisp of black smoke and reappeared inches from her. She took half a step back but he grabbed her forearm, forcing her nearer to him. His face was inches from hers. She trembled in fear.

"I want you to go to Draco Malfoy" he said in a low menacing voice. "I want you to… lull…him into complacency. And then I want you to touch your Dark Mark." A look of horror came over her face. "Is that in any way unclear?" he said threateningly.

She nodded mutely. He released her arm. She rubbed it, fear in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Do this… by midnight tonight… or feel the full force of Lord Voldemort's wrath."

She was still trembling several minutes after he had apparated.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bella appeared in the lounge of Draco's luxurious apartment in Greece to find it empty. She wondered where he had gone. She was supposed to meet him now.

She noticed the sliding glass door at the back of the apartment was open, the curtains framing it blowing in the sultry breeze. It led onto the beach.

When she got close to the door she saw footprints on the sand. They were leading away from the apartment.

She sat on a chair and unzipped her black leather boots, leaving them on the floor on the apartment. Then she stepped outside the door, the sea breeze lifting her dark curls off her shoulders. Despite the apprehension she felt about her imminent betrayal of Draco she felt her spirits lift slightly.

Greece was so beautiful. Azure blue water stretched as far as the eye could see and the sand was silky and soft under her bare feet.

The beach appeared to be deserted apart from a handsome young man with pale blonde hair who lying on a large rug spread out on the sand. He smiled and sat up when he saw her. He was wearing a pair of dark grey shorts that came to his knees but nothing else.

He got to his feet and crossed the sand to her. Without a word he put his arms around her and kissed her. For a moment she was stiff in Draco's embrace but then she melted into the kiss. Her worries seemed far away with his lips on hers.

She ran her hands over his chest and his hands went around her back.

She pushed him gently towards the rug, still kissing him passionately. They tumbled onto the rug, her falling on top of him. His hand went up the outside of her thigh where it peeked out of the split in her skirt.

She kissed his neck and chest. Then she nibbled and nipped her way down his body till she reached the top of his shorts. There was already a bulge in them. God, she loved that she could get him so excited so quickly.

She kissed just above the top of his shorts and then fastened her teeth on the zip of the shorts. He shuddered in pleasure as she pulled the zip down with her teeth.

He looked down the line of his body at her as he reached into his shorts and pulled out his cock. It was clear from the wicked look on her face that she was itching to get her mouth on it. He felt himself harden in anticipation.

She held the base of him firmly in her hand. She brushed her soft lips over the sensitive tip, sending a pleasant shiver down his spine. He groaned softly as she slowly licked along the underside.

She nibbled and nipped gently at him, the small amount of pain turning into pleasure. Her eyes never left his face… the look in them showing him she was enjoying this as much as he was.

Then she took all of him in her mouth, her lips making a tight seal around him. It felt so good...almost as good as having other parts of her wrapped around him. Parts just as warm and wet as her mouth.

With lips, tongue and teeth she brought him to the brink… sucking licking and nibbling till he didn't know if he could stand it anymore. His throbbing cock was aching for release.

She released him from her mouth and slowly stood up, her expression teasing. He almost moaned in frustration. The last thing he wanted was for her to stop.

She slid the straps of her dress slowly over her shoulders. His eyes followed her hands as she slowly pulled the dress down her body, letting it drop to the sand. There was nothing underneath it. His eyes eagerly took in her gorgeous body.

She sank to her knees and pulled his shorts down his legs. Then she crawled up his body. Her long wavy hair tickled his skin and her smooth naked skin felt great against his. The throbbing between his legs increased till it was almost unbearable.

"Please Auntie" he moaned. It proved to be the magic word.

She crawled further up his body till her hips were poised above his. His hands gripped her ass and he slid her onto his cock.

She moaned softly as he slid all the way inside her. He used his hands on her ass to rock his hips against her. She gasped in pleasure at the delicious sensation.

She moved eagerly against him, grinding their hips together. It was his turn to moan as he felt the delicious friction. His fingers dug into the flesh of her ass. It was a huge turn on for her than he had lost control enough to almost bruise her with his nails.

She started to ride him mercilessly, rocking her hips. He groaned low in his throat, his nails digging even deeper into her ass. It was hard enough to bruise now but the pain only added to her pleasure.

She closed her eyes and threw her head back as her body rode his, concentrating on the build up of pleasure between her legs. It felt so amazing, so good, so right despite the fact she knew it was wrong. That had never stopped her doing anything before and it wouldn't stop her doing him.

Not when there was so much pleasure to be had.

"Oh god" he moaned underneath her, making her open her eyes. The expression on his face was all sex, all lust, all pleasure. It was a huge turn seeing how much he loved it.

She started to move her hips up and down instead of rocking them. The change of sensation made Draco's eyes roll back in his head with pleasure. The feeling of her sliding up and down him was amazing.

The orgasm ripped through her unexpectedly, her back, arching, her mouth open in a silent scream. It was so intense that nothing existed in that moment but the pleasure. Draco's nails drew blood as he came, moaning his pleasure and writhing underneath her.

The pain fed into even more pleasure for her … so much pleasure she thought she would drown in it. Finally it subsided, leaving her sweaty and exhausted on the rug beside him. And satisfied. Completely and utterly satisfied.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

She opened her eyes and blinked in the late afternoon sun, not realizing at first that she'd fallen asleep for a while. A few hours it looked like, judging from the sun's position overhead.

Draco was still asleep, his lower body covered by a blanket he'd obviously thrown over them after she had fallen asleep.

She slid out from under the blanket and pulled her dress on. It was wrinkled and slightly sandy but that didn't matter to her. She was completely preoccupied with the prospect of what she now had to do.

The Dark Lord had given her very specific instructions. The 1st part about lulling Draco into complacency she had done. Now she had to summon the Dark Lord. Guilt churned unpleasantly in her stomach as she watched her sleeping nephew. She didn't want to betray him… but she had no choice… no choice at all.

Slowly and hesitantly she inched her forefinger closer and closer to her Dark Mark. Her forefinger brushed it and it immediately burned black. He was coming.

Panic raced through her when she had realized what she had done. He would torture and kill Draco for running away. She couldn't let that happen. She wouldn't.

Cursing herself for getting herself in this situation she ran over to where Draco was lying.

She shook him roughly, startling him awake. "What is it?" he said groggily. "Wake up!" she said in a panicked hiss. "You have to go!"

He blinked at her, his expression becoming more alert. "What?" he said confusedly "Why?"

She thrust her Dark Mark under his nose. "He's coming!" she yelled at him. He shot up as if he'd been stung. "You didn't…" he gasped "You wouldn't…" The horrified look in his eyes hurt her more than she'd care to admit.

"Go!" she cried, throwing his shorts at him. He quickly tugged them on.

For a moment he stood there with a hurt, reproachful look in his eyes. "I'm sorry" she whispered.

She let about a sigh of relief as he disappeared. He was safe… for now. Bella however had taken his place on the endangered individuals list.


	11. Chapter 11 Forgiveness

Chapter 11 – Forgiveness

The Dark Lord apparated into Draco Malfoy's apartment in Greece, summoned by Bellatrix Lestrange's Dark Mark. He looked around. There was no sign of Draco. The only one there was Bellatrix, lounging on a couch and looking remarkably calm.

"I hope for your sake Bella... that Draco hasn't slipped through your fingers" the Dark Lord said in a low, dangerous voice. "Not exactly" she said calmly. "Then why..." he said coldly, "...isn't he here?" "We thought it was best... that I talk to you"she said evenly, getting to her feet.

"Talk to me about what exactly?" he said in a chilling hiss, crossing the room till he he was very close to Bella. "Draco wants to come back" she said firmly. His hand shot out and tightened around her throat, lifting her off her feet and cutting off her air supply.

"You defy me for the sake of that foolish boy?" he screeched as she tugged at the hand around her throat. "He knows he...made a mistake" she squeaked though a constricted windpipe. "Hes...still loyal...still faithful...please...have mercy."

He let go of her throat, dropping her to the floor. She sprawled across the floor, her lungs taking in great gasps of air and her hands massaging her bruised throat.

"And why..." the Dark Lord said silkily, turning his back on her. "...should I do that?" She got to her feet and walked till she was right behind him. She ran her hands up his upper arms and placed her chin on his shoulder "I can think of one... good reason..." she whispered in his ear.

He turned around, his expression intrigued. "And what... dear Bella... is that?" he said smoothly.

She said nothing but gave him a wicked, seductive grin that left no doubt exactly what she had in mind.

"Are you trying to seduce me... Bellatrix?" he said, amusement and desire mingling in his voice. She move forward a step, putting her face inches from his neck. "I'll stop... if you want me to..." she purred mischievously. She put her hands on his chest and her luscious lips inches from his ear. "Do you want me too?" she whispered in his ear.

He gripped her firmly by her upper arms. Her eyes looked rather panicked and he could feel the tension in her body. He leaned in and kissed her possessively, hungrily, like she was something he could eat..

He picked her up as if she weighed nothing at all and carried her over to the couch. He kissed her again, his weight settling on top of her. His long pale arms went her, his hands resting in the small of her back.

She felt surprised and rather gratified that he still wanted her like this.

Despite her fear of him she still felt something when he kissed her. She had wanted to be close to him for so long, wanted exactly this for so long. The only reason she had not approached him like this in a long time was that she knew he could not love her. She had used to love him... a part of her still did... but he would never be able to love her back.

The Dark Lord wasn't capable of feeling or even understanding love. Hadn't he shown that the night he tried to kill Harry Potter and been reduced to something barely alive by his own rebounding curse? She had known then that he could never love her.

However she would risk falling in love with him again, risk having her heart broken by him again... if it would save Draco's life.


	12. Chapter 12 Distraction

Chapter 12 – Distraction

Bellatrix Lestrange was sitting at the mirror in her bedroom, running a brush through her long, dark, wavy hair. Her slender, curvy body was draped in a long black satin dressing gown.

There was a tap at the door. "Come in" she said distractedly, continuing to brush her hair. The door opened. Framed in the door was Draco Malfoy. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt, grey jeans and an expression she could not quite fathom.

Even so it was good to see him. Obviously he'd got her owl that it was safe to come back. Of course she hadn't told him what she had done to secure his return. She had felt almost guilty about not telling him but she knew the details were best left omitted.

"Evening Auntie" he said smoothly, a smile on his pale pointed face. She couldn't help smiling back. He really was too cute. She could never get enough of his naïve charm, youthful good-looks or the fact he couldn't seem to keep his hands off her. It had been a long time since she had been desired like this by anyone

When she had first seduced (or perhaps coerced would be a better word) him into sleeping with her she had expected that she would have her fill of him, sate her lust for him and that would be it. She hadn't expected to want more. And she really hadn't expected him to become a regular fixture in her bed.

What it came down to was that she simply hadn't been able to help herself. He was too young, too uncorrupted, too handsome and far too good at pleasing her to pass up.

And if she was truthful with herself (which she rarely was) she had to admit that the fact he was her nephew made the whole thing even more seductive. It was wrong and she knew it. She just didn't care. Morals were never something Bella cared to be troubled by if she didn't absolutely have to be.

"Evening Draco" she purred silkily as she smiled back at him. "I see you got home safely" she noted. "Thanks to you" he admitted. "I wanted…to thank you…" he said softly, looking at his feet. "For saving my life."

Bella's eyebrows went up and she blinked several times in astonishment. She hadn't expected actual gratitude. In their world thanks were seldom needed and even more rarely given. It pleased her though, more than she'd care to admit.

"Your very welcome…" she said in a velvety voice, getting to her feet. "But if you _really_ want to thank me…" she continued in a seductive tone "…you'll give your auntie a kiss…"

His expression was both amused and lascivious as he smiled back at her. He walked through the door and shut it behind him. Her gaze was somewhat predatory as she watched him cross the room towards her. She reminded him strikingly of a glossy black panther that had just spotted her prey.

He should have known she would seduce him the moment he got back home. She hadn't seen him for a week. It had taken her owl that long to find him in Barcelona. Not that he was complaining about the seduction mind you. Her insatiability was one of the things he liked about her.

Her musky scent enveloped him as he put his hands on her waist, leaned in and kissed her full, pouty lips. One of hands went on the back of his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Her leg wound round his, pulling him into her. God it felt good to kiss her, to have her lovely body pressed up against him. So very good.

She broke the kiss with a wicked laugh, her eyes travelling down his body. "Is that a wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" she quipped, looking down. Sure enough there was already a noticeable bulge in his jeans.

"So excited already…" she purred. He slid his hands down to her ass, pressing her against him even more. He then steered her so she was pressed against the wall. When her back touched the wall she couldn't stop herself wincing in pain.

Draco saw the flinch and the lust in his eyes turned to worry. Her back had to really hurt for her to wince like that. She actually liked pain in small doses.

"What's wrong with your back?" he asked concernedly, letting her go. "Its fine..." she said nonchalantly, leaning in to kiss him again. He stopped her, holding her away. "Show me" he said firmly, looking into her dark eyes. "It's really nothing…" she said unconvincingly. "Just show me" he said in a tone that clearly showed her he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"If you insist…" she said irritatedly, loosening the tie of her robe and pulling down the robe until her top half was completely exposed. He had to force his eyes away from her breasts to look at her back.

She heard a sharp intake of breath as he saw her back. Half-a-dozen long, red, half-healed cuts criss-crossed her back from her shoulder blades to just above her ass.

Some of them were quite deep, particularly where two of them intersected each other.

"He did this to you didn't he?" Draco said, cold fury in his voice as he inspected the damage on her back. "For helping me…" "It looks worse than it is…" she said in a carefully nonchalant voice, shrugging the robe back over her shoulders. "It looks pretty bad to me…" Draco said through gritted-teeth.

She went and sat on the bed. "Let me put it this way" she said, crossing her legs seductively. "Do you want to pursue this subject …or do you want to have sex?"

For a moment indecision crossed over his face. Then he pulled his shirt over his head, tossed it on the floor and started to unzip his jeans.

"I thought as much" she said smugly, patting the spot beside her on the bed.

He quickly pulled off his jeans and boxers and sat beside her on the edge of the bed. She got up, untied her robe, and let it slip off her shoulders.

She climbed into his lap, sitting aside his thighs. She could feel his hardness pressed between their bodies. She leaned in and kissed his neck, giving it a playful nip that sent a jolt of pleasure down his spine. She tugged on his earlobe with her teeth and he let out a soft moan. Her long nails ran down his chest, scratching him but not breaking the skin.

She grasped the base of his cock firmly in her hand. He groaned low in his throat as she guided it inside her. She was so warm…so wet…

Pleasure started to build up as she started to move her hips up and down, every delicious inch of her running over his cock. All questions were put aside for later.

She gripped his shoulders for leverage as she rode his body, slow at first but then faster as she started to give herself over to the amazing sensation.

He'd missed this in the week since he'd last had her at the beach… he'd even dreamt about her… and woken up with an aching cock. And that dream had been nothing compared to the reality…

Bella started to rock her hips back and forth, gripping him tightly. He moaned in pleasure at the change of pace and the delicious friction that accompanied it.

She threw her head back as she ground her hips against his, her long dark, wavy hair cascading down her back. Her full, round breasts brushed against his chest.

The rhythm of their bodies moving together built up until it was as hard and fast as possible.

Both of them were close to the edge, every movement, every thrust bringing them closer to it. Her nails dug into his shoulders but didn't break the skin.

That little bit of pain pushed him over the edge. He came with intensity that surprised him, that made his back arch and more than one moan escape his lips. She stifled his moans by kissing him fiercely. All of sudden the orgasm came upon her, making her moan her pleasure into his mouth and bite his lip sharply. She could taste his blood on her lip as the final echoes of the orgasm died away.

He collapsed back on the bed and she rolled off him, lying on her side to avoid hurting her tender back.

Draco's eyes went over the wounded flesh but he didn't say anything. She clearly didn't want to talk about it.


	13. Chapter 13 Realization

Chapter 13 – Realization

Bellatrix Lestrange was exactly where the Dark Lord liked her... in his bed... on her knees.

Her hands were chained in front of her. She couldn't get away even if she had her wand... the shackles were magical.

He couldn't help wondering how long he must had owned them to have put such strong charms on them...and who had been in them before. She felt something akin to jealousy at the thought that there had been women before her.

Of course she knew there had others before her... he was much older than her. He had already been a great and powerful wizard when she had first met him... an innocent young woman barely out of high-school. She had slept with him because he was everything she'd been brought up to revere... and charming besides. It had also been (if she was honest) an act of rebellion in the lead up to her marriage. Rodolphus's family had been very keen for him to marry a pure-blood witch who was pure in all senses of the word. Rodolphus had had no idea on their wedding night that the prize that should have been his had already been given to the Dark Lord. That fact had given Bella no small amount of satisfaction.

She hadn't expected to fall in love with him. Their affair had continued after her marriage to Rodolphus. Rumors had abounded about her relationship with the Dark Lord. Rodolphus must have been aware of it but he had never seemed to care.

Then he had fallen and her world had collapsed. She had never known such pain. Pain at not knowing if she had lost him forever had been added to the pain of knowing he never loved her...and never would. However even the terrible pain and the 14 long years in Azkaban had not completely robbed her of the ability to love. A part of her would always love him.

One thing that would never change was the passion between them. Even though he had never loved her he had always desired her... desired her above any other woman. She had been pleased back in Greece to find out that he still wanted her.

She could see them in the large floor-length mirror... his long lean pale body kneeling behind her, her long dark hair falling over her face, his long pale fingers wrapped around her waist as he drove himself powerfully in and out of her.

It was more than a little titillating to have the most powerful wizard in the world on his knees behind her, completely lost in her body, lost in the pleasure that only she could give him.

He was so forceful, so rough, so dominant. Most of the time she found in incredibly sexy but sometimes he could go a bit too far in the heat of the moment. Go too far and actually hurt her. Hurt her in a way that was only pain and not pleasure.

Of course even if noticed he had gone too far (and usually he didn't) it was beneath his dignity to apologize to anyone. And even though they were lovers they were first and foremost master and servant. She understood that, accepted that..

A moan escaped her lips as he gripped her tighter around the waist, driving into her faster, harder, each stroke hitting the end of her. It felt good...so good.

He wound a hand in her hair and pulled hard, jerking her head back. It hurt but in a pleasurable way. God...she was so close. It was times like this where she couldn't bring herself to regret sleeping with him in Greece. When it was bad it was horrid... but when it was good it was so very good.

He groaned low in his throat...clearly close to his peak.

It was over in a few more thrusts, the two of them coming almost in union. Her back arched, her mouth open in a soundless cry of pleasure. He thrust into one more time as his body went rigid. He made no sound as had his release inside her.

She went limp in the chains, her body still trembling in the aftermath of pleasure.

…............................................................................................................................................................

Bella winced slightly as she sank into the warm water of the large hot tub, the various cuts and bruises on her body making themselves felt.

Her body slowly relaxed as the hot water started to ease the cuts and bruises. She sighed. Bliss.

She lay back in the warm water, enjoying a rare moment of relaxation. She closed her eyes, her long dark wavy hair floating around her head.

She floated there for a long time, just enjoying the warmth of the water and the blessed relief from the various wounds on her body. It was so peaceful and relaxing.

When she opened her eyes she found she had been in there for half an hour. She supposed she should go. The Dark Lord would no doubt be looking for her.

She got out of the hot tub and grabbed the large, soft, black towel she had placed on a hair by the tub. She wound it around her and turned around.

Draco Malfoy was standing in the shadows at the other side of the room. She jumped at the realization she hadn't noticed she wasn't alone.

"How long have you been standing there?" she said, half amused, half annoyed.

"Long enough...." he said lasciviously, his eyes roaming over the towel-covered portion of her body. His face went suddenly serious when he remembered what he'd seen underneath the towel.

"You're sleeping with him aren't you?" he stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

The statement took her by surprise. How could he know? There was only one 'him' he could be referring to. "What are you talking about?" she said in a startled voice.

"Those cuts on your breasts and thighs... you didn't get them by torture" he said in a strangely disappointed voice. She could see he was disapproving. It irritated her that he seemed to think he knew what was best for her.

"It's none of your business!" she snapped at him. "He's hurting you" Draco pointed out emphatically. She couldn't argue with that."I...I...I like it" she said unconvincingly.

"That's bullshit Auntie... and you know it" he said baldly. His please-be-reasonable-tone irked her even further.

"Who are you to tell me who and I can and can't fuck?" she spat at him, her expression hostile.

"Because I care about you" he said exasperatedly in what was almost a yell. The hostility in her face quickly gave way to surprise. Her expression softened.

"You care...about me?" she said in a surprisingly soft, gentle voice. "Of course I do" he replied, his voice both tender and exasperated. "And don't tell me you care nothing for me... if you didn't care you wouldn't have saved my life."

There was nothing she could say to that. It was true. Draco hadn't finished grilling her about the Dark Lord though. "Why do you let him do this to you?" he asked in a mystified and rather sad voice.

"He's my lord." she pointed out, trying to make him understand. "He owns me." Why couldn't he understand that she was just a slave to her lord's will?

"No one owns you..." said Draco firmly. "Least of all him"he said, disgust and anger in his voice.

"Who then...you?" she shot back, starting to get irritated again. He just didn't get it.

"No!... " he yelled. "I've never wanted to own you"

"I know... " she said contritely, walking towards him. "...That's what I like about you..." She put her head on his chest and he slid his arms around her. His arms were firm, warm and surprisingly comforting around her.

"Why can't I stay mad at you?" he said with a sigh, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"My winning personality?" she said jokingly.

He chuckled and pretended to consider the matter. "The fact you're so beautiful doesn't hurt..." he said truthfully.

"No ones ever called me beautiful before..." she said softly, lifting her head off his chest and looking up at him. An expression of surprise crossed his face. "That... is a tragic shame...." he said with feeling.

He leaned in and kissed her, one of his hands on the side of her face. He couldn't believe she didn't realize how beautiful she was... couldn't believe that no one had ever told her...not even her husband. He felt a surge of anger at his uncle. Clearly Rodolphus didn't appreciate what he had.

Draco appreciated her. Bella was just starting to realize that. It felt strange for her to realize the only man she had ever slept with who wouldn't abuse her or take her for granted was her nephew.

She had been trapped in what amounted to an arranged marriage for a long time. And the only man who she had ever truly loved was incapable of showing her the smallest amount of affection...let alone loving her back. As for the various men she had dallied with outside her marriage...they had been nothing but passing amusements. She had expected nothing of them and they had expected nothing of her.

Draco was different. She didn't know what it was between them but it wasn't casual. Not anymore. Not now she had realized he cared about her... and that she cared about him. She supposed she should have realized when she had saved his life that he had become more than just a sex toy. She actually liked and respected him... and that was very worrying indeed.


	14. Chapter 14 Envy

Chapter 14 - Envy

Draco Malfoy was sitting at the dining table at Malfoy Manor. He appeared to be entirely focused on eating the delicious breakfast in front of him. His plate was pilled high with eggs, bacon, toast, hash browns and sausages. However his attention was mostly on his own thoughts. He couldn't believe how fast word had spread about Bellatrix and the Dark Lord.

He'd only found out himself a few days ago... and he'd had only realized because he had seen the various cuts and bruises on her body. He hoped that apart from the Dark Lord and her husband he was the only one who was allowed to see her naked.

Now it seemed like everyone knew. As of yet the Dark Lord had neither confirmed or denied the rumors but it appeared to be an open secret now. No one seemed to be particularly surprised about it. And no seemed to disapprove...except maybe Narcissa, who was very careful not to say anything against it...at least not to her sisters face.

Narcissa was sitting at the other end of the table, appearing to be engrossed in her breakfast. But Draco knew his mother... he could tell she wanted to say something...perhaps to ask where Bellatrix was. She wasn't usually late for breakfast.

He saw Lucius shoot his wife a warning glance. Clearly Lucius saw she wanted to ask where Bellatrix was and didn't want her to ask in case she betray her feelings about the Dark Lords liaison with her sister. His father at least was smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

The Dark lord exuded an air of amused arrogance as he slowly ate his breakfast. Draco had no doubt he found the amount of rumors flying around rather funny. The Dark Lord never understood why people were so keen to gossip...why the details of other people lives were so fascinating.

Saying that he did take notice on the occasion that the information might prove useful later on or give him an excellent opportunity to make fun of someone.

"Where is Greyback?" he said haughtily. "I'm not sure..." said Yaxley "He hasn't been here for a few days... and its very close to the full moon." "He's probably out attacking kids then" drawled Lucius. "Perhaps I should put a leash on him..." said The Dark Lord with some amusement in his voice. A chorus of chuckles and snorts echoed around the table.

As the chuckles and snorts died down the door opened. Standing in the doorway with a sleepy look on her face was Bellatrix. Her long dark curls were mussed and tousled like she'd just got out of bed. She was wearing the long black robe she'd been wearing the night Draco had come back home.

"Bellatrix" the Dark Lord said with a smile. "You're up. I didn't want to wake you because you seemed so tired. Too much exertion perhaps?" Bella's cheeks flushed slightly as a polite chorus of titters echoed around the table.

She chose to say nothing and take her seat on the Dark Lord's right hand side. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. The whole table stared. Her cheeks went slightly pink again but she couldn't keep a slightly goofy smile off her face at the public display of affection.

Draco looked at his plate. Something like envy was squirming in the pit of his stomach. He hadn't cared when he found out they were sleeping together but that didn't mean he wanted to see them acting all couple-y. Sex was one thing... but the goofy grin she had got on her face when he had shown her affection hinted at something more, at least on her side.

"Is there coffee?" Bella said brightly, her voice considerably more awake. Narcissa slid the coffee pot over to her sister, a tightness around her mouth betraying her feelings about her sister's choice of lover. Bella took the coffee pot, blithely unaware of her sisters slightly sullen expression.

Lucius placed a comforting hand on his wifes arm and her expression smoothed out somewhat. She gave her husband a knowing smile.

Draco looked up. The Dark Lord now had his arm curled possessively round the back of Bella's chair as she buttered her toast. The two of them smiled at each other as she took a bite. Try this spread Bella..." he said, spreading something else on her other slice of toast and holding it up to her mouth. She took a bite. "Not bad" she said with a smile.

Draco felt like he was going to be sick. He had to get out of there. He chucked his knife and fork on his plate and shoved his chair away from the table.

Bella's head whipped around to face him, her expression startled and slightly guilty. His mother looked concerned. "You've hardly touched your food..." Narcissa said imploringly. "I'm not hungry" he replied in a slightly strangled voice. He cleared his throat. "Mother...Father...I'll see you later" he said in a much more normal voice. Narcissa's blue eyes and Bellatrix's dark ones followed Draco from the room. Narcissa still looked concerned and Bellatrix still looked rather guilty.


	15. Chapter 15 Obsession

Chapter 15 – Obsession 

Draco was finally home for the holidays. He had argued repeatedly with Narcissa over having to return to Hogwarts but eventually he had been forced to admit that she wasn't going to back down on this.

Even though he was now of age and an official Death Eater she wasn't about to let him walk out on his N.E.W.T's. No such luck. As it was he had had to do a lot of hard work to catch up on the time he had missed at the start of the term.

He had hated being stuck back in the castle even though it was greatly improved since Snape had become Headmaster. Defense Against the Dark Arts had become simply Dark Arts now and Death Eater's Alecto and Carrow were teaching.

The months of sexual frustration and no way to relieve it had been torture. Pansy Parkinson of course was keen to continue sleeping with him but he wasn't interested. She was pretty enough and gratifyingly willing to do whatever it took to please him but she had one major flaw. She wasn't Bella.

With a sigh he wondered if Bella had even missed him. She had the Dark Lord to occupy her time and attention nowadays. He felt an unpleasant squirm in his stomach when he remembered the last time he seen her at breakfast, the day before he had been due to go back to Hogwarts.

Her and the Dark Lord had looked so couple-y, so engrossed in each other. It had made him feel positively nauseous. It was strange that even though he hadn't cared when he had found out she was sleeping with him, seeing them together at breakfast had bothered him. He had never been jealous before.

Pansy taking up with another guy wouldn't have bothered him. Bella sleeping with someone else wouldn't have bothered him if it had been just sex. And that was the problem. He knew Bella had been in love with the Dark Lord once and probably still loved him. Even the fact that the Dark Lord could never love her back was cold comfort to Draco.

He wanted her to himself. All to himself.

He knew he was kidding himself if he thought that would ever happen. She wouldn't leave the Dark Lord... she had been his since she was seventeen. Draco hated that he owned her but it didn't make it less true. Draco's only hope was the one day the Dark Lord would give her up...and why would he? She was beautiful, amazing in bed and completely devoted to him.

He sighed as he apparated and his feet hit his bedroom floor. His head drooped, blonde hair falling in his eyes. It was going to be hard seeing her with him. Would she even care he was back? Would she even notice?

He looked up and a smile spread slowly over his face. Lying on her side across his bed, wearing nothing but a wicked grin was his aunt.

'Welcome home" she purred, "Did you miss me?" He laughed. "Not at all" he said teasingly. "Liar" she said with a grin, sitting up. She looked so seductive sitting naked on the end of his bed, one leg crossed over the other, her long dark wavy hair falling around her face.

"How shall we celebrate your return?" she said seductively, the desire in her dark eyes telling him exactly how she wanted to celebrate. As if her lack of clothing wasn't enough of a clue.

"What did you have in mind?" he said teasingly. She got up and walked over to him, her hips swaying seductively. Her hands ran up his chest, resting near the green collar of his school robes.

"I don't think the Dark Lord...would be very happy about that" he said hesitantly, a note of bitterness in his voice. As much as he wanted her he really didn't want to give the Dark Lord a reason to torture him. And he would if he found out Draco was still fucking Bella. The Dark Lord didn't share. Ever.

"What the Dark Lord doesn't know... won't hurt him..." she purred persuasively. There was heat, desire, lust in his eyes as her hands tickled over his chest. He had wanted her so badly these past few months and now she was finally here.

Her fingers brushed over the Slytherin patch on his robes and he could tell she was remembering her own years at Hogwarts. Then she slid the black, green edged school robes over his shoulders and dropped them on the floor.

She pulled the matching sweater over his head, leaving him in the black pants, white button-down shirt and green tie.

She smiled wickedly and started to undo his green school tie. When it was untied she left it around his neck and pulled the white shirt out of his pants.

He groaned softly when she reached down to cup him through the black fabric of his pants. She ran her tongue seductively over her lips as she felt him stir under her touch. "You like that don't you?" she purred. "Uh huh" was the best he could manage as she started to caress him through his pants,

Soon he was as hard as he had ever been, his pants straining over his huge erection.

She gave him a look that was full of desire. It made the throbbing in his groin increase in anticipation.

She started to slowly unbutton the white shirt. She seemed to enjoy exposing his pale, toned upper body bit by bit. She placed her hands on his chest and leaned in to kiss him. Her mouth crushed his as she kissed him hungrily, passionately, telling him with lips and tongue how much she wanted him. It pleased him more than he cared to admit that she had missed him as much as he had her.

She broke the kiss and bent down, yanking his pants and boxers down in one smooth motion.

A wicked, seductive, lustful grin broke over face. Her eyes were fixed on the long hard length of him. For a moment he thought she would take him in her mouth. She stood up slowly, the wicked grin still on her face.

He pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely, pressing her body into his. It felt so good to press his naked skin against hers. They kissed passionately, stumbling backwards until she was pressed against the wall. This time she didn't flinch.

Suddenly he couldn't wait any more to have her. Not even the time it would take to move to the bed. All he could think about was the desire…the need that filled his whole body.

His hands ran down her back to cup her ass, lifting her off the floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist, putting her hips level with his. She rather liked that he was still wearing the white shirt and tie from his school uniform. It felt deliciously naughty.

He rubbed himself against her, making her moan softly. "I want you… now" she whispered huskily in his ear.

He gripped her ass firmly and slid inside her in one long smooth motion.

"Oooh yesss" she purred in his ear as he started to thrust, pinning her against the wall. Her head was back, her spine arched and her mouth open. God it felt good to have him inside her. Not even the Dark Lord gave her as much pleasure as Draco.

He groaned in pleasure as she tightened herself around him. He never got tired of having her wrapped around his cock. Bliss.

He kissed along her tilted-back throat as he continued to push his body in and out of hers. She moaned softly as each stroke hit that spot inside her. She had missed this in the time he was away, missed it even as the Dark Lord was pleasuring himself with her. He didn't care about her pleasure the way Draco did.

Draco's hand tightened on her ass, pushing himself even more deeply into her. She moaned softly, winding her arms around his neck.

He started to rock his hips hard and fast, wringing a gasp of pleasure from her lips. Every thrust hit both that spot inside of her and the very end of her. Pleasure started to build up between her legs…wild, fierce pleasure that threatened her self control.

She raked her long nails down his back, leaving long crimson scratches in the flesh of his back. He groaned. It must have hurt like hell but there was nothing but pleasure on his face.

His reaction to the pain made her even more aroused than she already was. Soon she was writhing against him… deliciously close to having her release.

The pain and her writhing stripped away the last of his own control and he drove himself into her as hard and fast as he could, his hips slamming into hers. She groaned low in her throat and ground her own hips into his.

He thrust those few more times she needed, her mouth open in a silent scream as the orgasm rocked through her whole body. He could hold back no longer. He moaned his pleasure as he had his release. He collapsed against her as the final waves of the orgasm echoed through both of their bodies.

"My god" she whispered when she could finally speak. "I haven't been fucked like that since 5th year." He raised his eyebrows, his gray eyes wide in surprise. She laughed her high, crazy, laugh as the startled expression on his face. "So much you don't know about me…" she said with a wicked grin.


	16. Chapter 16 Treason

Chapter 16 - Treason

Bellatrix stirred in her large comfortable bed and slowly opened her dark eyes. Judging from the height of the sun in the sky it was about an hour or so after dawn. She sighed in contentment and rolled over.

She smiled when she saw Draco was lying on his side under the covers, his body facing away from her. He was fast asleep. She smiled contentedly to herself, thinking that it was no wonder she had slept well. Their exertions last night had been both a lot of fun and very tiring.

He rolled over onto his other side, his gray eyes slowly opening. "Morning Auntie" he said with a sleepy smile. She grinned wickedly when she saw there was a bulge in the covers between his legs. "Have a nice dream did you?" she asked in an amused voice.

"Yes I did..." he said sleepily, voice trailing off when he realized what she was talking about. "Oh" he said embarrassedly...looking where she was looking. "Must have been a very good dream" he said with a sheepish smile.

"Waste not..."she said with a teasing grin. A lascivious smile spread over his face as he got what she was getting at. "Want not" he said laughingly...finishing the saying. Suddenly he was wide awake. It seemed like the perfect start to the day to him.

He leaned over and kissed her, pulling her closer to him. She kissed him back eagerly, winding her arms around his neck. God he loved her insatiability... that she never seemed to be tired of him. He loved that she wanted him first thing in the morning...even though they had spent hours in bed the evening before.

He couldn't get enough of her either. She was so beautiful, so insatiable, so experienced, so much everything a red-blooded male could want in his bed. When he wasn't with her he was constantly looking ahead to the next time he would see her, the next time he would get her in his bed again.

Even her being with the Dark Lord didn't matter so much to him anymore. He knew she spent more time with him than she did with the Dark Lord. It gave him considerable satisfaction that not only was he having the Dark Lord's woman right under his nose, but apparently he was better at pleasing her than the Dark lord was.

He crawled across her body so his body was poised above hers and leaned down to kiss her again.

Her hands ran down his back as he kissed her, very lightly scratching the skin with her nails. It sent a pleasant shiver down his spine

He broke the kiss and ran his hands down her thighs, spreading them wider. He settled himself between her thighs. She made a small eager sound low in her throat.

He gripped her waist firmly with his hands and pushed just the tip inside her. She was already so wet but she was still very tight. She moaned softly as he started to push himself the rest of the way inside her, fighting for every delicious inch.

It felt amazing to have him push him way inside her when she was this tight. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation.

He enjoyed the blissful look on her face as she closed her eyes. It was always such a turn for him that she enjoyed it so much. She was always so passionate, so completely engrossed in the moment. He loved that about her.

By the time he had pushed him self all the way inside her he was able to thrust, moving in long, slow strokes that sent spasms of pleasure through her body. She thought with pleasure that he just got better and better...and he had been great from the very start. It was hard to believe that boy who was not yet 18 could be so very good in bed.

She gasped in pleasure when he changed the angle slight so that every stroke hit that spot inside her. Suddenly it had gone from great...to amazing. She could already feel that slow build up of pleasure between her legs.

…........................................................................................................................................................

The Dark Lord was sitting in a comfortable chair in his room, trying to decide how to spend his morning. He could go torture some muggles... he could go terrify some underlings...or he could spend the morning in Bella's bed.

It didn't take him long to select the 3rd option. Terrifying and torturing people was all very well but it did get tiring after a while.

Beside he felt he had been neglecting her somewhat of late. He had been so busy they hadn't had that much time alone together. Of course she would never complain...she was too faithful a servant...but he did feel he owed her some alone time. She was a woman with needs after all. And he so enjoyed fulfilling those needs.

Yes...nothing would be better than to spend the morning in Bella's arms. For once he had no pressing business he need attend to. He was sure she would be grateful to have him all to herself for a morning...they usually had to steal an hour here or there. Very rarely did he get a whole morning afternoon or evening with her.

He apparated to the hallway outside Bella's bedroom. He smiled to himself when it occurred to him she would probably still be in bed...and that she never wore anything to bed.

The smile disappeared as if someone had cut the strings when he heard what could only be moans coming from inside the room. Surely that couldn't be what he thought it was? Surely Bella...his Bella wouldn't betray him with someone else?

He pushed open the door.

Shock spread over his face when he saw there was someone in her bed with Bella...someone with pale skin and pale blonde hair. Bella was lying underneath him, her dark hair fanned out on the pillow, a blissful expression on her face.

Rage boiled up in him. How dare the Malfoy boy take what was his! How dare he commit such treason against his master! And Bella....he would have never expected this of her. He had thought her his most loyal and devoted servant.

She saw him 1st. Her beautiful face went white as a sheet and her mouth dropped open. Draco looked around to see what she was gaping at and jumped as if he had been stung when he saw who was standing there.

He rolled off Bella, his body tangling in the sheets. Bella was still frozen there, clutching the sheet to her chest. Draco quickly grabbed his boxers from somewhere under the sheet and tugged them on. Both of them looked completely guilty and completely terrified. It would have been almost funny if he wasn't livid with them both for their betrayal.

He long thin fingers clutched his wand. "What the hell is this?" he hissed vehemently at them. His voice was at its lowest and most dangerous. Bella looked even more terrified at the sound of his voice. She knew what it meant.

"I can explain...my lord" she said pleadingly. "You can explain why I found you fucking someone else?" he snarled. "And you!" he yelled at Draco. "How dare you commit such treason!" Draco was now white as a sheet.

:"Please..." begged Bella. "..Please be merciful." "I will not be merciful!" he said in almost a roar, blind fury in his face.

He pointed his wand at Draco. "Avada Kedavra!" he yelled. A green jet of light burst out of his wand, narrowly missing Draco as Draco tumbled sideways out of the bed. "No!"yelled Bella, wrapping the sheet around her as she got to her feet.

Draco snagged his wand of the side table and held it out in front of him. He looked very loathe to actually defend himself or fight back.

"Crucio!" The dark Lord yelled. Draco crumpled to the floor, screaming in pain. "Draco!" Bella yelled, her voice clearly showing that she hated seeing Draco in pain. The anguish on her face and in her voice made him even more furious.

"Crucio!" he snarled again, pointing the wand at the crumpled figure on the floor. Draco screamed again, his body writhing in agony.

Bella darted around the bed and interposed herself between the Dark Lord and Draco. "Get out of the way Bella!" he snarled at her.

She just stood there, her dark eyes boring defiantly into him. Behind her Draco staggered slowly to his feet.

"Move!" he growled at Bella. She didn't move at all.

"Sectumsempra!" he yelled, aiming the curse at Draco. He watched in horror as it hit Bella instead, opening a long, deep cut across her chest like the slash of a sword. She gave a gasp as if of surprise and fell as if in slow motion to the floor.

"Bella!" Draco screamed in a horror, darting to her and turning her over. Her body was limp in his hands and the front of the sheet was covered in crimson blood. The Dark Lord gasped at the extent of the damage. He hadn't meant to hurt Bella. It was Draco he was furious at.

Fear came into his snakelike eyes as he started to realize he may just have killed her. She was losing a lot of blood.

"Get Snape!" he snarled at Draco. Draco look terrified for a second and then raced out the door to find Snape.

The Dark Lord pulled Bella into to his lap, hoping that Snape would get there in time.


	17. Chapter 17 Recuperation

Chapter 17 – Recuperation

Bellatrix Lestrange swam slowly back into consciousness, feeling like she'd been hit on the head with something heavy.

Her dark eyes slowly fluttered open. She was in her own bed.

Looking down at herself she saw she was wearing a long white nightgown that must have belonged to Cissy. Bella didn't own a nightgown...and Cissy was the only one in the house who was her size.

She noticed she wasn't alone. Draco Malfoy was sitting in a chair by the bed, a look of concern on his pale pointed face. He was looking good in his usual black suit. She didn't have time to perve though...she wanted to know why she was in bed feeling so weak.

"What happened?" she said in a rather weak voice.

"You were injured..." Draco said gently. "Sectumsempra." "No wonder I feel like shit" she remarked dryly. "You don't remember?" he said, concern in his voice.

"I remember being in bed...with you..." she said slowly, trying to remember. "...And the Dark Lord came in..." A look of horror came over her face as she remembered. "Oh god. He tried to kill you didn't he? He almost killed me." Her face was very white.

"You're going to be fine" he said comfortingly. "Snape patched you up. He says you'll be weak for a few days and there will be some scarring but you'll live" he finished with a relieved smile. She could tell he had be scared for a while that he would lose her.

"Urgh. I can't believe I owe my life to Snape" she said disgustedly. "He'll never let me forget it"she said with a sigh.

"Probably not" Draco said dryly, a trace of amusement in his voice.

Suddenly it occurred to her that she'd been in a state of undress. "He didn't...uh...see anything, did he?"she said embarrassedly.

"You almost die and what you're worried about is whether Snape saw you naked?"Draco said incredulously...repressing a smile.

"Put like that it sounds silly...." she admitted "but I have to ask. Did he?"

"Truthfully...yes." Draco answered. "The top half anyway. But he was a perfect gentleman."

"Severus...a gentleman?" she said incredulously, the look on her face suggesting she didn't bleive it for a minute.

"I don't think he had much choice with the Dark Lord hovering over him the whole time" Draco said in an amused voice. Bella chuckled weakly.

Her face went suddenly serious. "I'm surprised he let you look after me..." she said quietly.

"He knows I'll take good care of you." Draco said softly. "And that you won't be up to much for a while" he added with a sad smile,

"You're probably right that I won't be up to much for a while..." she said wearily, lying back on the pillow. "...But that doesn't mean I have to like it." He chuckled.

Her eyes drifted closed. After a moment Draco realized her breathing was deep and even. She had fallen asleep. He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and left the room.

…............................................................................................................................................................

Draco carefully carried the breakfast tray up the stairs to Bella's bedroom. It was the day after Bella's injury and Narcissa had been determined that her big sister get a nutritious breakfast while she was recovering.

She seemed pleased her son had taken responsibility for looking after Bella while she was ill. He had a feeling she'd be less pleased if she knew the reason why he was so willing to look after his beautiful aunt.

He carefully balanced the tray on one hand as he knocked on and opened the door to Bella's room. She was awake, propped up on some large pillows. She was wearing a black nightgown today...with a low lace-edged neckline. He would have been willing to bet she had asked her sister to borrow something that was black rather than white.

A smile spread slowly over her face when she saw him. He made an effort to keep his eyes on her face...after all she was off-limits now. He wouldn't dare risk the Dark Lord's anger again. It had terrified him how close he had come to losing her.

He couldn't help his eyes flicking down to her cleavage for a moment. When they flicked back up to her face her lovely lips were curved in a wicked smile. Warning bells rang in his ears. He knew that grin. Clearly his aunt was feeling better....and in a rather naughty mood.

"Morning Auntie" he said brightly, making an effort to keep his voice casual and even. "Morning Draco" she said in a pleased voice. "Aren't you a good boy bringing Auntie breakfast in bed" she said in a smug voice

"Feeling better?" he said wryly as he placed the tray on the bedside table.

"Much better" she purred. "Especially now you're here..." she finished suggestively.

"Are you comfortable?" he said in a slightly flustered voice. "Oh yes" she purred "Very comfortable...but my pillows could use fluffing a bit..."

She sat up so he could reach the pillows and he obediently started to fluff them. As he started to rearrange the pillows her leg slid out from under the covers. She grinned mischievously and started to run her foot up his leg . "Auntie..." he said warningly.

When he foot was inches from his groin he abruptly took a step back. Her expression was miffed and slightly confused. "Whats wrong?" she said peevishly.

"I can't" he said apologetically "You need to rest." "Bullshit" she snapped. "That may be true but it's not the reason you're saying no."

"I'm saying no because I want to keep us both alive" he said frustratedly. "You saw what happened when he found out. If he caught us... I came so close to losing you... don't make me go through that again." She looked slightly mollified after his explanation but still a bit pissed off.

"Fine" she said sharply. "Well if you won't help me out I'll have to take care of myself..." One of her hands disappeared under the covers and she smiled like the cat who has got the cream. A soft sigh of pleasure escaped her lips and his eyes went wide as he realized what she was doing under the covers. Her dark eyes glittered wickedly...daring him to lend her a hand.

Her froze for a moment, not knowing what to do. It was so tempting to simply do as she wanted. His desire for his aunt fought his survival instinct for several long moments. His survival instinct won – barely.

Her eyes closed and she let out several soft moans. For a moment Draco did an excellent impression of a deer stuck in the headlights.

His aunt's mocking laughter followed him as he fled the room and started to run down the stairs.


	18. Chapter 18 Falling

Chapter18 – Falling

Snow fell outside the windows of Malfoy Manor. It was Christmas Eve.

The atmosphere was unusually festive and merry, thanks in large part to Narcissa Malfoy. She had been determined they have a proper celebration now the Ministry was theirs and had decided that Christmas would be the perfect time.

The whole Manor had been decorated with lights, tinsel and numerous other decorations. Draco suspected the house elf had done most of the actual decorating while Narcissa supervised.

The ballroom looked particularly magnificent. It had been scoured from top to bottom in preparation for the party on Christmas Eve. Not a trace of dust could be seen.

The high vaulted ceiling was covered in fairy lights, icy decorations were hung all over the place and silvery tinsel was everywhere. The overall effect was of cold, icy grandeur. It reminded Draco a bit of the Yule Ball back at Hogwarts, albeit on a slightly smaller scale.

The whole ballroom was full of Death Eaters in a range of different formal attire. Robes of all colors and descriptions were winking at Draco from every corner of the room.

Greyback was wearing rather tatty black robes. He seemed unusually cheerful as he danced with Alecto Carrow. She was wearing deep crimson robes and a rather bemused expression. Greyback seemed unaware of Alecto's brother's deep scowl as he watched them dance.

Crabbe and Goyle senior were either dancing or doing excellent impressions of chickens with their heads cut off. They too seemed unaware of someone watching them. Their sons were sniggering behind their hands as they watched their father's dance. Draco couldn't suppress a smirk. He'd seen this best friends dance and they were even worse than their fathers.

Macnair and his wife were doing a very ungainly kind of polka step in the middle of the floor that was drawing a fair few stares and a lot of stifled giggles.

Avery and Nott were sitting with their respective wives...the four of them chatting away and getting rather drunk on champagne.

House elves garbed in silvery pillowcases darted through the crowd bearing trays of drinks. None of the Death Eater's paid them much attention, they just grabbed their drinks with out a word. Occasionally one would bark an order at them for a particular drink.

Several Death Eaters … Yaxley and Dolohov among them were muttering mutinously in the corner. They were no doubt talking about what they would rather be doing. As the Dark Lord has expressed his support for the plan it would have been very foolish of them not to attend.

The Dark Lord was lounging in the throne-like chair at one end of the room, wearing robes of such a deep green they appeared black until the light hit them the right way. He was watching the proceedings with a look of satisfaction on his snake-like face.

Not far from him was Snape, who was leaning against the wall and watching the proceedings ... his usual sneer set firmly on his sallow-skinned face. He also wore his usual black robes... he may deign to attend but he flat out refused to get dressed up for the occasion.

Lucius was standing by the long table, wearing silvery robes that sparkled in the light from the enormous crystal chandelier. He was tucking into the delicious food while he had what seemed like a long and rather jovial conversation with Rodolphus Lestrange. Rodolphus was looking unusually well-groomed in burgundy robes, his dark brown hair and beard freshly cut.

Draco avoided his uncle's eyes. He didn't know whether Rodolphus knew Draco had slept with his wife. Draco doubted he would have cared...he hadn't showed any signs of caring about his wife's very public affair with the Dark Lord.

Even so...rubbing their liaison in his uncles face might piss off Bella...and no one who cared to keep his testicles attached would want to piss off Bella. Not that he thought she would do that to him... she liked fucking him too much

Narcissa was resplendent in an long ice-blue cowl-necked dress. Her mother's diamonds adorned her ears and throat and her long blonde hair was swept up in an elegant do. She was every inch the gracious hostess as she flitted around the room, making sure everyone was enjoying themselves...or at least pretending to.

Narcissa had managed to coerce Draco into a suit the same color as her dress...despite repeated protests that he didn't want to match the room and that he preferred black.

However he had to admit the color looked good on him with his coloring...better than his usual black. His black dress shoes were shiny and his pale blonde hair was slicked back smartly. He really wanted to look good tonight...

He took in a breath sharply as the reason he wanted to look good appeared at the top of the stairs.

Bella looked amazing in a sleeveless floor-length clingy emerald satin dress. The neckline was a deep enough v to show off her cleavage without being trashy. She wore an emerald necklace with matching earrings. Black stilettos and long black lacy gloves completed the outfit.

Her dark curls were unusually smooth and glossy and the top half of her hair was held back by a large clip that matched the jewelry. Green eye-shadow the color of her dress highlighted her large dark eyes.

Every eye in the place was fixed on Bella as she walked down the stairs. The only woman who wasn't glaring at her in outright hostility was her sister... and even Cissy seemed slightly miffed to be outshone by her sister at her own party.

Ironically the only man in the room who wasn't ogling Bella was her husband. Draco guessed that was because he'd seen it all before. Some of the men...like Greyback were blatantly checking her out...their wives and dates scowling at them. Others... like Snape and Lucius were checking her out far more discreetly, with cautious side-looks at the Dark Lord.

They needn't have worried. The Dark Lord appeared to be enjoying the attention everyone was giving Bella. He looked very pleased that the most beautiful woman in the room was his date.

He slowly got to his feet and met Bella at the bottom of the stairs He held out a long white hand and she took it with a smile.

The smile wavered when she looked behind him and saw Draco. Something like longing filled her dark eyes. Suddenly he knew that it wasn't the Dark Lord she had made an effort for...it was him. He smiled...his face showing he was touched by the effort she had gone to. She glanced back with a rather sad look in her eyes and quickly looked away.

The Dark Lord led her out on the dance floor as the band struck up a waltz. Everyone applauded as he started to whirl her gracefully around the dance floor. Rodolphus didn't even look...he merely pointed his eyes in the general direction and looked bored. A look of barely contained amusement flickered over Lucius's face.

Several other couples started to dance to the waltz. The dance floor was soon full of graceful, whirling bodies. Draco only had eyes for Bella though. His gray eyes were fixed on her as she danced. Her eyes kept flicking back to him and away again.

He could see she knew how seeing her with the Dark Lord made him feel…and that she wished it was him instead. That made it even harder…knowing she wanted to be with him instead but wasn't able to.

He turned away with some difficulty and went to get a drink. When he had a glass of champagne he went and sat in a far corner away from the dance floor.

He drained the glass of champagne and sat with his head in his hands. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and there was Bella. A smile spread slowly over his face. 'Would you like to dance?" she asked softly, holding out her hand

The band started to play a soft, slow song as he took her hand and she led him out onto the dance floor. She took a step closer, looking up at him. He put the hand that wasn't holding her hand on her waist, drawing her in a bit closer to him. She rested her other hand on his shoulder.

They started to dance, him stepping forward and her stepping backward as they slowly made their way around the edge of the dance floor, swaying gently to the beat.

There eyes were locked on each other and they moved gracefully, in perfect step with each other. Several people shot envious glances at them. A lot of those present hadn't learned how to dance...at least not that kind of dancing.

She leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder as they danced. She seemed to have forgotten any one was watching. He couldn't help putting his arms round her, enjoying having her so close. After a few moments she lifted her head up, smiling at him.

Draco let go of one of her hand and spun her around with the other making her laugh. It was infectious...he couldn't help laughing too.

He pulled her into his body for a moment, facing away from him before spinning her back out. She smiled as she spun, her long dark curls whirling around her face.

When he had finished spinning her they waltzed for a while. At the end of the song he dipped her and pulled her back up. He lingered for a moment with his hands on her waist, his body close to hers. Her lips were parted as if expecting a kiss. He knew she was remembering the last time they had danced...and what it had led to.

A fair amount of eyes had been watching them as they danced but they didn't notice. Their eyes were only on each other. They hadn't seen Snape's knowing glance, Lucius's and Narcissa's puzzled looks, or the Dark Lord's scowl.

The Dark Lord hadn't missed the soft look in Draco's eyes or the happiness on Bella's face. He hadn't seen her look so happy in a long time. Though he wasn't able to understand love he knew Bella very well. She had once looked at him like that...many years ago. It was clear to him that they were falling for each other...and that neither of them had realized it yet.

He made him angry and sad that she didn't love him anymore...that without even knowing it he had lost her. It was simply unacceptable. She should be his...completely. Though he could not love her back he wanted to own her...body, soul and heart.

He got to his feet with a rather fierce look on his face. Several Death Eater's shot alarmed looks his way but he ignored them. Draco and Bella looked startled when he came striding up to them. They broke apart, guilt written on both their faces.

A new dance struck up with a faster speed. "May I have this dance Bella?" he asked, his voice deliberately casual and charming. He sounded almost like the old Tom Riddle...the one who had used charm and wiles to get what he wanted. Surprise flickered over Bella's face. "Certainly" she said, her voice slightly flustered.

She shot Draco an apologetic look as the Dark Lord pulled her into his arms.

He whirled Bella and around and they started to dance. The Dark Lord shot Draco a triumphant look over Bella's shoulder.

Though Draco wanted more than anything to curse the Dark Lord he said nothing. He turned around and walked through the door. Bella's dark eyes followed him as he left. She wished she could run after him.


	19. Chapter 19 Recrimination

Chapter 19 – Recrimination

Draco Malfoy was lying on his bed and doing his Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. It was a lengthy essay on the Cruciatus curse…its application and effects. He guessed he should find it easier…he had of course used it at school…but he found it hard to put into words.

He knew who would be the perfect person to ask – his Auntie Bella. It was after all her favorite spell. However Bella had been avoiding him since the ball. Even though he knew it was probably for the best it killed him that she wouldn't say a word to him. He knew why she was doing it… self preservation. They couldn't afford to get involved again….to risk being caught.

That didn't stop him looking at her every time she was in the same room though…he just couldn't help it. She was so beautiful…so sensual…so seductive. Even more than that he actually admired her. She was everything he wanted to be – powerful and loyal with a genuine love of the Dark Side.

He had feared her before she had seduced him and hated her immediately after but he had slowly come to actually like her. Her pride, her determination, her ruthlessness, her playfulness… her smile…her laugh. It killed him she belonged to someone else.

With some difficulty he dragged his thoughts away from his beautiful aunt. He turned back to his homework. Just as he was trying to come up with another term for excruciating pain he heard a rap at the door. A hopeful look spread over his face. Maybe it was her. "Come in."

No such luck. It was Bella's sister Narcissa standing in the doorway when it opened. There was a deep frown on her pretty face. His heart sank. It wasn't her and from the look on his mother's face he was in trouble. Big trouble.

Narcissa didn't mince her words. "What exactly is going on with you and my sister?" his mother said, disappointment and cold hostility in her voice and expression. His mouth dropped open almost comically and he went pale. "What are you talking about?" he said with unconvincing casualness.

Her brow furrowed. "Are you…or are you not…having sex with Bella?" she said bluntly. "No" he said truthfully. He wasn't any more. He didn't think he could get out of this on a technicality though.

"Then why…did I find these …" she said fiercely, drawing a scrap of black lace out of the pocket of her dress. He went even paler when he saw it was a pair of panties…a ripped pair of panties. "…under your bed when I was cleaning your room?"

He was sunk now. She had evidence. Damning evidence. He couldn't even pass them of as someone else's…she had done Bella's laundry enough times to recognize her underwear. No point denying it any longer. "Yes…I slept with her" he said hanging his head.

"I know this family has a somewhat …skewed…view on what constitutes incest…but she's my sister…your aunt!" she said in almost a shriek. "She seduced me…" he said feebly. "I don't care what she did…" Narcissa yelled. "You should have said no!"

"I tried!" he said vehemently. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to refuse her anything?"Her expression softened slightly. "Well yes…I know…but still…she's my sister…" she trailed off, her expression pained. "I'm so sorry…" he whispered.

"Please tell me the Dark Lord doesn't know about this…" she said softly after a moment of silence. He looked down. She groaned and sat on bed with her head in her hands. "Bella's injury…he did it to her didn't he?" she said in a hollow voice. "It was meant for me" he said almost inaudibly.

"If it happens again…and he finds out…" Narcissa said concernedly her voice trailing off. "I know…" he said softly, his pale face drawn and anxious. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I just don't know if I could resist…if she…tries to..." he continued in a quavering voice.

Narcissa looked into her sons eyes. He looked so sad, so torn she realized what had happened. "Oh god…" she said in a very soft and rather dazed voice. "You fell for her didn't you?" He nodded mutely. "I am going to kill her!" she said vehemently, getting up and storming out of the room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Narcissa's heels clicked viciously on the uncarpeted floor of the hallway as she strode down it towards the living room. She was on the warpath. She'd never been so furious at her sister in her life. How dare Bella seduce her seventeen year old son…her only son. And even worse how dare she make him fall for her.

Lucius was standing in the hallway talking to Rookwood. Worry came over his face when he took a good look at his wife's expression. "Cissy…are you allright?" he said quickly, "No I'm not fucking all right!" Cissy yelled. "I'm going to kill my sister!"

He blanched. He knew it was a very bad idea for Cissy to challenge Bella for any reason. Someone would get hurt…and odds are it wouldn't be Bella.

"Bellatrix?" he gasped. "What has she done?" he said in rather scared voice. "She fucked him…." Naricissa said venomously. "She fucked our little boy!"

"What!" he yelled, anger creeping into his voice. "Thats right…" she snapped. "My dear sister slept with Draco." She continued to stride down the hallway. He quickly ran up behind her. "Cissy…. I know your mad….I am too…but do you really thinking fighting Bellatrix is the best way to deal with this?"

"I'm not mad…I'm infuriated! And you don't know my sister…fighting is the _only_ way to get through to her." Her hand gripped her wand tightly as she strode down the corridor. "Cissy please…" Lucius pleaded as he trailed behind her. "I don't want you to get hurt!"

That was the wrong thing to say. She rounded on him, her face angry and her wand pointed in his face. "I can take care of myself thank you very much!" she snapped at him. She whirled around, the hem of her elegant full-skirted black and grey striped dress whispering over the floor.

"Cissy…Cissy!" he yelled as she continued to stomp down the hall. He ran after her and grabbed her by the wand arm. "Let me go!" she shrieked at him. "No" he said firmly, yanking her wand out of her hand. When he had her wand safely tucked away in his jacket he let her arm go. She rubbed her arm with a scowl. "Give it…back…now!" she snapped at him. "No" he said calmly. "Fine!" she spat at him. "I'll do it with my bare hands!"

She reached the living room with Lucius hot on her heels and shoved the doors open. About a dozen Death Eaters were sitting or standing in the large room. Almost all the comfortable armchairs were filled. The Dark Lord himself was sitting in the biggest one closest to the fire.

All eyes turned to Narcissa as she stalked into the room. None of those present had ever seen her so angry before. She ignored the stares. The only person she cared about was standing on the other side of the room, listening to something Alecto was saying. She was wearing a figure hugging black dress that hung off one shoulder and a bored expression.

Bella's dark eyes went wide when she got a good look at her sister's expression. Before she had much time to react Narcissa had crossed the room and slapped her hard across the face. The watchers let out a collective gasp as her head whipped to the side with the force of the slap. She looked at Narcissa with a hurt expression on her face, her hand going to her stinging cheek.

"What the fuck was that for?" Bella said in a hurt angry voice. "I think you know" said Narcissa in a meaningful voice, fury clearly written on her face. Bella's face took on a guilty yet defiant expression. "Do I?" she said nonchalantly.

A wicked expression came over Narcissa's face and she pulled the black lacy underwear out of the pocket of her dress. "Do these look familiar?" she said with a malicious smirk. All the color drained out of Bella's face. After a moment she appeared to regain her composure.

She pretended to scrutinize the scrap of black lace Narcissa was holding out. "Well lets see…Victoria's Secret… size small…black…French lace… sorry never seen them before in my life."

The watchers tittered and Bella's face took on a rather smug expression. Narcissa smiled. Bella could take the piss but she had the upper hand. "Would you like to know where I found them?" she said with icy pleasantness.

"I have no idea" Bella said casually. "I would have thought you were too old to go through my underwear drawer" she finished dryly. "Try again" Narcissa said in a voice dripping with disdain. "Really Cissy... I'm in no mood for guessing games" Bella said irritably.

"Then I'll just tell you…" Narcissa snapped. "I found them under the bed….in my son's room." The onlookers let out a hushed gasp and the Dark Lord's stare was positively murderous. "Narcissa…" he said warningly.

"You know… it's very impolite to air ones dirty laundry in public …" Bella said dryly. The onlookers sniggered. "I don't care… you slept with my son!" Narcissa shrieked at her. A hush fell over the room. "Since when has that been a big deal in our family?" Bella said wickedly. "The fact that our family is completely screwed up does not give you the right to fuck your own nephew!" Narcissa snarled.

"I'll do whatever…or whoever I want! You think you can stop me…little sister…be my guest" Bella said smugly, a sneer on her face. For a moment Narcissa looked like she was going to lunge at her sister.

'That's enough Bella" The Dark Lord said firmly, getting to his feet and walking over to the two sisters. "Narcissa you needn't worry about Draco" he silkily. "Bella knows it would be very…foolish of her... to try my patience again with the boy."

Bella looked decidedly sulky at that but said nothing. "As for was has happened before…there seems to be no harm done. The boy will soon find someone else…someone younger and better suited…perhaps this Pansy person he has been seeing…" A look of jealousy passed over Bella's face…so quickly it could have been just Narcissa's imagination.

"Bella is sorry for what she did…aren't you Bella?" he said smoothly. "Yes… my Lord" Bella said obediently, unable to keep a trace of sarcasm out of her voice. He chose to ignore it. "And Narcissa you forgive your sister?" he said pleasantly. "If I must…my Lord" Narcissa said bitterly.

"Excellent. Now Narcissa if you and Lucius will join me I would like to discuss the imminent arrival of some new guests to the manor" he said in a tone that suggested it was an order. He turned around with a sweep of his dark robes and headed out the door. Narcissa followed the Dark Lord and her husband out of the room…her sister's defiant gaze boring into the back of her head.


	20. Chapter 20 Denial

Chapter 20 – Denial

Bellatrix Lestrange was sitting in a meeting as was usual for this time of the week. As wasn't usual she was thoroughly distracted.

Her nephew was to blame. He looked very handsome in his usual smart black suit. She had to fight to keep her eyes away from him. It was impossible to ignore the glances he kept sneaking at her. Particularly as the glances were not lascivious. His gray eyes held something softer, gentler than just lust.

It was hard to avoid his eyes but she did it. She didn't want to deal with feelings. Bella didn't do feelings. Feelings were dangerous. She had found out a long time ago that feelings led to nothing but pain. She had got nothing but pain from loving the Dark Lord. She didn't know how she had survived the long years of Azkaban… not knowing if she'd ever see him again.

Since then she had never become involved with anyone she could develop feelings for, or was likely to develop feelings for her. She had thought she would be safe with her own nephew... but the look in his grey eyes said otherwise.

_Cissy knows... _she thought, realizing this with a start. _Thats why she was so upset_. She felt a surge of compassion for her sister…_Not only did I seduce her son... I made him fall for me..._

For the first time Bella felt actual guilt over something she had done...felt that she had gone too far. It had seemed like a simple thing at the time. She would seduce him, have her fun with him and move on. It had become anything but simple.

She had been avoiding him for weeks...ever since the night of the Christmas party...the night she had started to realize how he felt about her.

Despite everything she still wanted him...wanted him badly. Seeing him around the Manor and not being able to touch him was driving her crazy. It had gotten even worse since Narcissa's confrontation. The more she was told she couldn't have him the more she wanted to. Every time she saw him she couldn't help remembering what if had felt like to have him.

She told herself it was just that he was great in bed. Told herself that it was human nature to want what you couldn't have. Told herself even that she was starting to tired of being at the Dark Lord's beck and call...that Draco was a refreshing change. She would not admit...even to herself...that it might have something to do with her developing feelings for him.

She would not let herself fall in love with him.

Bella tried to focus on what Avery was saying and ignore the hurt the Draco's face. She knew it hurt him when she ignored him but what could she do? She was with the Dark Lord. And even if she wasn't what could happen between them? Nothing. Lucius and Narcissa would never allow it.

All she could do was ignore him and hope he soon got over her...found someone else. Never mind that the thought of him with someone else...particularly someone younger than her...made her feel most uncharacteristically jealous.

She had never been sensitive about her age before. She knew she didn't look her age...knew she looked a lot better than many women who were younger. However his youth made her all too aware that she wasn't in her 20's anymore...wasn't even in her 30's anymore.

Was it selfish that she wanted him for herself? That she hated the thought of any other woman with him? That if she couldn't have him she didn't want anyone else to?

She put her head in her hands. This was so screwed up. She was involved with a man who had broken her heart because he could never love her back… and the man she actually wanted did have feelings for her… but she couldn't have him because she happened to be related to him.

She took her head out of her hands and saw he was looking at her, an expression of concern on his face. For just a moment their eyes met. She quickly looked away, hoping he hadn't read her expression correctly.

Unfortunately for her he had. He has seen the vulnerability, the doubt, the confusion on her face. He was stunned. Clearly she felt something for him…but didn't want to admit it. He almost wished he didn't know. It made it even harder. And it was hard enough seeing her with the Dark Lord and knowing he could never have her.

Somehow she knew that her emotions must have been clear on her face…that he knew her well enough to read them. She didn't even want to think about how he might have interpreted her expression.

She never ever wanted anyone to see that she could be vulnerable. That she could have any weakness. Even someone she cared about. And she did care about him…that was the whole problem.

For the rest of the meeting she kept her eyes firmly on whoever was speaking. She knew she could lie with her mouth but not her eyes.

When the meeting was adjourned she was the first to her feet and was almost at the door before anyone else had gotten up. "Wheres the fire?" she heard someone say laughingly behind her. She didn't look behind her. She didn't want to see what she wanted…and could never have.

…........................................................................................................................................................

"Bella!" rang out a voice behind Bellatrix Lestrange as she walked down the hallway towards the door of the mansion. She stiffened. It was him…her nephew…Draco. She took in a deep breath and kept walking.

"Bella!" said the voice again louder this time. She sped up a bit. She had hoped she would be able to leave the manor without running into him. Her feelings about him were so confused…and she knew he'd seen too much of how she was feeling the day before at the meeting.

"Bella we need to talk" he said pleadingly, coming up behind her.

She whipped around to face him; a fragility in her expression that he'd never seen on her face before. "No… no we don't" she said firmly, her mouth set in a grim line.

"We need to talk about why you have been avoiding me for weeks" he said, stubbornness in his voice and face. She almost sighed. She knew that defiant tilt of the chin. It was exactly how Cissy looked when she would not budge on something.

"Draco…" she said softly. "You know why I've been avoiding you. It's the same reason you said no to me when I was recovering… because I don't want to see you killed…for me." His pale pointed face looked pained.

"I know that…I just don't know if I can stay away…" he said quietly. "You have to" she said softly. "For both our sakes."

"Tell me you don't feel anything for me…" he said pleadingly. "Tell me it meant nothing to you…" he continued. "And I'll never mention it again." His eyes met hers, begging her to tell him she didn't feel the same way he did.

She swallowed hard and her eyes flicked open and shut as she steeled herself to say what she knew she had to say. "I love the Dark Lord" she said as she gazed solidly back in to his eyes, willing him to believe what she was saying. "I always have. You were just…a good fuck. Nothing more."

Pain flashed over his young, handsome face. It hit her like a blow. She had to put all her effort not to let it show in her face how much his pain upset her. It killed her to do this to him. He had done nothing wrong…except fall for her.

It was clear from his expression that suggested he saw this as inevitable…but it still hurt like hell. "At least you are honest…Auntie" he said quietly, hurt and bitterness in his voice. Im sorry was written on her face as she looked back at him, not daring to actually say anything lest her feelings show in her voice.

With on last reproachful look he turned and walked back the way he had come.

She watched him go with a sad, resigned look, acutely aware of all the things she wished she could have said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The garden was pleasantly cool and breezy in the early afternoon. The wind tugged gently at the hem of Bella's long black skirt and the dark waves of her hair. Leaves blew over the dirt path in front of her feet.

She had thought a walk would clear her head but it wasn't really helping. Her mind was consumed with thoughts of her nephew. She wasn't used to wanting something she couldn't have.

Her eyes were on the ground as she walked along the path, leaves crunching underfoot. She heard a soft crunch on the path up ahead. She slowly looked up. Standing there in a white dress shirt and dark blue jeans was the person she had been trying so hard to avoid.

He stiffened visibly when he saw her, hurt and longing in his grey eyes. "Auntie" he said coolly, continuing to walk towards her and deliberately not meeting her eyes.

"Draco" she said softly, continuing to walk herself, the high heels of her black leather boots leaving an impression in the soft dirt of the path.

It pained her to see him looking at his feet, not daring to look her way. It was clear it was hard for him just to be near her. It was hard for her too. Even though she knew she shouldn't she found herself saying those two words that were echoing around and around her brain. "I'm sorry" she almost whispered.

"Sorry?" he said coldly. "For what? For seducing me? For making me have to watch you with someone else? For making me fall for you? For not feeling the same way?" he said bitterly, a blatant hostility in his voice she'd never heard before.

"For everything" she said softly. He shrugged. "You're sorry…great…that makes everything ok…" he said sarcastically. His face had a raw pain and sadness in it that hurt her more than anything else as he walked past her and started to walk away.

She turned around and watched him. Suddenly she couldn't stand another moment of seeing him in such pain. "I lied ok!" she said in almost a yell. He abruptly stopped and slowly turned around.

"You lied?" he said softly, hope creeping across his face. He sounded like he hardly dared to believe it. "Yes I lied" she said, a slight tremble in her voice. "I wanted… I wanted…to protect you."

He said nothing but walked quickly over to her. His hands went either side of her face and before she could even protest his mouth was on hers. Lust and longing flowed through her body as he kissed her, his mouth soft and gentle yet firm and demanding. She sighed almost inaudibly into his mouth as he deepened the kiss, his lips caressing hers.

She could feel his need, his burning desire to have her. It made desire start to build in the pit of her stomach. God…no one else could get a reaction from her like him. She tried to focus only on the lust…the desire… the heat.

It didn't work. She could also feel something else, something sweet and infinitely tender that had never been in his kiss before, had never been in anyone's kiss before. It suddenly hit her. He was in love…with her.

She abruptly broke the kiss, pulling back from his warm body. "No" she said softly. "I can't." He looked like he was about to say something for a moment. His eyes flicked open and shut and he nodded very slowly, his mouth set in a grim line.

His gray eyes followed her as she turned and fled, her full skirts sweeping around her. Sadly for her she knew you can't run from yourself. There's nowhere to hide.


	21. Chapter 21 Passion

Chapter 21 - Passion

Draco Malfoy was walking down the hallway where most of the bedrooms were. He was making an effort to be quiet. It was after midnight. Most of the household would be asleep.

He himself would usually be asleep... or at least about to go to bed...but he felt rather restless. He was still wearing his day clothes – his favorite dark blue denim jeans and a dark green button-down shirt. Maybe a walk would help. The grounds always looked beautiful at night. The air would be crisp, cool and refreshing.

His eyes fell on Bella's bedroom door. He felt a temptation to knock on it but he wouldn't do it. If she was asleep she wouldn't appreciate being woken up. And if she was awake (which was more likely) visiting her at this hour would no doubt lead to them doing things they shouldn't be. Things that had got them into trouble last time.

With considerable effort he walked past her door. As he walked past he heard a very faint sound. He stopped and listened. It sounded...like crying. As he listened he could make out muffled sobs coming from inside Bella's room.

Bella was crying. Bella who never cried. Bella whose own sister had never seen her cry. He knew she must be in real pain to be crying. It hurt him terribly that she was upset. Particularly as he suspected he was the cause...or rather her feelings for him were the cause.

He knew his aunt. She didn't get emotionally involved with the men she slept with. Not since Azkaban. Not that he blamed her. 14 years in Azkaban not knowing if the man you loved was dead would surely make anyone wary of falling for someone again.

Draco felt an irresistible urge to comfort her. He knew it was a bad idea. Quite aside from the fact it was bad idea to visit her at this hour ...he didn't think she would like him seeing her at such a moment. If there was one thing she hated it was appearing vulnerable in front of anyone.

He was between a rock and a hard place. He knew fully well it would be a very bad idea to go in but he couldn't walk away. Not when she was so upset. Not when he was responsible._ I care too much about her _he thought sadly to himself._ My feelings for her are clearly starting to affect my better judgment._

He knocked tentatively on the door. The muffled sobs stopped abruptly. There was silence for a moment. He knocked again slightly louder. "Come in..." said a quiet, rather shaky voice.

Draco slowly slid the door open. Bella was sitting on the bed, wearing the (slightly rumpled) black silk nightgown Narcissa had lent her.

Her long dark hair was wild and unkempt. It was clear from the redness of her eyes she had been crying. She looked tired... like she hadn't slept much the last few nights.

Despite her rather bedraggled state she still looked beautiful. He thought he may be biased though. He always thought she looked beautiful. The nightgown certainly looked good on her. The neckline was low, framing the tops off her breasts with black lace and the black silk clung to her lovely curves.

Her dark eyes went slightly wider when she saw who it was. "Draco..." she said softly, surprise and vulnerability on her face. She stiffened slightly and her usual haughty expression slid over her face. "What are you doing here?" she said rather defensively. "I uh...heard you crying" he admitted, an apologetic look on his face. "Oh" she said quietly, an uncomfortable expression on her face.

"I'm fine" she said quickly, not meeting his eyes. "I can tell when you're lying Bella" he said gently. A ghost of smile passed over her face. He walked over and sat beside her on the bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly. "Everything" she said with a sad sigh, her voice trembling slightly. He slid an arm comfortingly around her shoulders. She was stiff against his arm for a moment but then she relaxed into him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

She buried her face in his shoulder as he slid his other arm around her. Her legs slid to lie over his lap and she curled into the solid comforting warmth of his body. Her body shook slightly with sobs as he held her close.

He slowly stroked her hair, trying not to enjoy the feeling of her so close too much. He could feel the warmth of her skin through the thin silk, smell her alluring scent. Even upset she was simply irresistible.

Her sobs started to subside and he could feel the tension leave her body. She relaxed against him, her breathing returning slowly to normal. She slowly raised her head, her tear-streaked eyes meeting his. Her expression suggested she was surprised at herself for displaying such emotion...and even more surprised that he had held her, been there for her. Actual kindness was something she was far from used to.

His arms were still loosely draped around her and she was almost sitting in his lap. He knew he should let go of her, should put some distance between them but he couldn't bring himself to do either of those things. Instead he reached up and brushed a tear away from her cheek.

An urge to kiss her sadness away came over him as they continued to look at each other, his hand still on her cheek.

As if she could sense what he was thinking she looked at him from under her lashes, lips slightly parted. Even though he knew he shouldn't he started to lean in towards her, his hand sliding down her face to rest on the side of her neck. She started to lean in too, apparently unable to resist the urge as he was.

The kiss was soft, gentle and comforting...starting as an almost chaste brush of lips. Then he deepened the kiss, using the hand on her neck to pull her closer and turn the kiss into something that was far from chaste.

It became slowly more heated, more passionate. Both of them were suddenly very aware that they hadn't slept with each other since before the party. It felt like far too long to them. Not been able to have each other had been hard...very hard...on both of them. And the more time went by the harder it had been to stay away form each other.

Once again she could feel his love for her but it didn't scare her this time. She no longer had the energy to fight what was happening between them.

He broke the kiss, pulling away slightly; his lips still inches from hers. "We can't..." he whispered. "I want you so much..." she whispered softly. Indecision flickered over his pale handsome face as he looked into her dark eyes. "I don't have the strength to stay away from you..." he said in very quiet voice, looking down.

She put her hand under his chin, gently tilting his head upwards so his eyes met hers. "Then don't..." she said in a soft persuasive whisper, stroking her fingers down the side of his face.

He pulled her onto his lap, sliding his arms around her, hands caressing her lower back through the silky fabric of her nightgown. She wound her arms around his neck as he leaned in to kiss her again.

She pressed her body against him as his lips met hers in a searing, passionate kiss. It tightened things low in her body and made her moan very softly into his mouth.

His hand slid slowly up her thigh as his lips parted hers, his tongue slipping between her lips. Her hands stroked down his chest before starting to slowly undo the buttons of his shirt.

She sighed softly as his lips trailed over her jaw line, one hand pulling down the strap of her nightgown. His lips trailed down the side of her neck to brush over her exposed shoulder.

Bella finished undoing the buttons of his shirt and slid it off, letting it fall to the floor.

He lifted her off his lap and placed her on the bed beside him. He was surprised how light she was. Then again it had been a while since he had been this close to her. Maybe his memory wasn't accurate. On the times he had been this close he had hardly been thinking about what she weighed. She seemed almost fragile in his arms.

She pulled him so he was laying half on top of her and wound her arms back around his neck. She could feel him start to stir against her thigh as she kissed him again, deeply and fiercely. He could feel in her kiss how much she wanted him...how much she had missed being able to touch him like this.

He sat up and started to push her nightgown slowly up her legs, the silk sliding sensually over her skin. She watched as her bared her smooth, shapely legs, inching the material up her body till it was bunched up at her thighs.

She raised her hips of the bed as he pushed the silk up her thighs and over her hips, leaving her lower body completely bare. His gaze was heated as took in the soft smooth skin and the dark patch of hair between her legs.

Bella raised her upper body of the bed, pulling the nightgown over her head. She lay back down with a seductive smile, her eyes skimming over the bulge in his jeans.

He undid his belt and unzipped the jeans as she watched him hungrily. Soon he had pulled them over his hips and tugged them down his legs. The look on her face went from appreciative to lascivious when she got a good look at his hard cock.

Draco grinned wickedly at her and started to crawl along her body, teasing her with the feel of his naked skin against hers. He stopped when his hips were poised above hers, his hands on the bed either side of her upper arms.

He rubbed himself against the slick silky flesh between her legs, tearing a gasp of pleasure from her throat. "Don't tease..." she said in a breathy whisper.

His lips met hers in a deep passionate kiss as he slowly slid himself inside her. The sensation lifted her upper body of the bed and tore a moan of pleasure from her throat.

He started to move in long slow delicious strokes that sent tremors of pleasure through her body. The sensation of him gliding over that spot inside her was exquisite.

It felt strange but amazing to be taken so gently, so tenderly...by someone who was concerned about her pleasure as well as his own. That was one of the things she had missed about Draco. The Dark Lord didn't care about anyone's pleasure but his own.

His hands stroked her sides as his body moved smoothly in and out of hers. Soft gasps and moans came from both their lips.

She rocked her hips gently against his, creating a delicious friction that made him moan "Bella..." very softly. She loved hearing her name from his lips. He had never said her name during sex before. It felt erotic and at the same time strangely intimate.

His expression was blissful as her slick silky flesh caressed his cock. It always felt so very good to have her wrapped around him... he didn't think he'd ever get tired of the sensation.

He loved that she was always wet and ready for him. He loved her eagerness… the look on her face when she saw him naked …the sounds she made…the feeling of her body writhing under his when she was close to orgasm…

The rhythm of his thrusting got faster and deeper, tearing a gasp of pleasure from her throat. Her dark eyes were fixed on his gray ones. She loved seeing how much he enjoyed this…enjoyed having her. She felt slightly smug as it occurred to her there was one benefit to being older…she was bound to be better in bed than an inexperienced girl.

He groaned deep in his throat as she tightened herself around his cock. God… did she know how to push his buttons. No one else could compare to her in the bedroom. Or anywhere else for that matter. She had spoiled him for any other woman.

Warm pleasure started to pulse through her cunt as his body slammed into hers again and again, hitting that spot inside her. His moans and gasps of pleasure mingled with hers. Both of them were exquisitely, delicious close to their climax.

She wound her legs around his waist as they inched closer and closer to the edge, pulling him even deeper into her. He leaned in and kissed her almost bruisingly on the mouth. His moans of pleasure against her mouth as he kissed her pushed her even closer to her climax.

The orgasm came upon her in a searing rush of pleasure…bowing her spine and lifting her whole body off the bed. Her cries of pleasure echoed around the room as her body writhed and danced underneath his.

The feeling of her body spasming around his brought on his orgasm. He thrust deep into her one last time as he had his release, spine arching, deep groans of pleasure issuing from his lips.

They lay tangled in the sheets of her bed, breathing heavily and trembling slightly in the aftermath of passion. She knew had never been like that before. Not even with him. Suddenly she realized why…why he affected her so much. Why she had been able to think about nothing but him in the weeks since the ball.

"I love you…" she whispered…so softly he almost didn't hear her. A tender, undeniably sad look came over his face. He looked like someone who'd been offered the moon on a platter…then been told he couldn't have it.

He leaned and kissed her softly yet deeply… the touch so much more eloquent than mere words. It told her that he loved her too. Loved her enough that it killed him to see her with someone else. Loved her enough to risk torture or death… just to have her in his arms.


	22. Chapter 22 Possession

Chapter 22 – Possession

Bellatrix Lestrange was late. Her black heels clicked loudly on the hard wooden floor as she hurried up the hallway to the Dark Lords chambers. The voluminous skirts of her black dress whispered over the floor as she moved. She had made an effort tonight, sweeping up her hair into an updo and even borrowing a dress from Cissy.

The two of them had come to an uneasy truce in the weeks since the very public confrontation they had had over Draco. She had been surprised and gratified when her sister had offered to lend her a dress. Both of them had been feeling the loss of each other, they had been close ever since they were children. Cissy knew her sister better than anyone. Cissy had realized that this night was important to Bella.

Of course what Cissy hadn't realized was why it was so important. Cissy thought it was important because the Dark Lord was going to the trouble of actually organizing a romantic dinner for the two of them – something which was decidedly uncharacteristic of him. In reality it was important because Bella was feeling guilty. Guilty for betraying him. Guilty for loving someone else.

She reached the door to his room and knocked several times. "Come in" came the commanding hiss form the other side of the door. She slowly pushed the door open.

The room was dark, lit only by the glow of several black candles. The glow illuminated the full-length mirror on the wall, the large four-poster bed with its silky black sheets, the few other articles of furniture. There was next to nothing in the way of personal items. It looked dark, elegant…and not at all lived in.

In the centre of the room there was a small table set with a sumptuous meal. There was a small vase of crimson roses and a couple of candles in silver holders. Her stomach first leapt at the trouble he had gone to, then squirmed guiltily when she remembered the other night. Not only had she slept with Draco… but she had told him he loved him. And yet… looking back… she didn't think she could have done anything else.

"Do you like it?" said a masculine voice from the corner of the room making her jump slightly. She hadn't seen the Dark Lord standing silently in the shadows. "Of course" she said truthfully. How could she not appreciate the trouble he had gone to? She couldn't help wondering though…had he done it out of a desire to please her… or out of possessiveness?

"You look… great… in that dress" he said quietly, his eyes taking in the full skirted black dress, the string of black pearls around her neck, the creamy shoulders that the dress left bare. "Thank you… my Lord" she said, unable to keep a smile curling the edges of her mouth despite her guilt. He had never complemented her before.

He walked around her still he was standing behind her. Slender fingers slid around her waist from behind. He moved her hair gently aside and his lips brushed the side of her neck. She felt an urge to pull away but stayed where she was. It was strange… she almost felt like she was cheating on Draco. She pushed thoughts of her nephew out of her head and tried to enjoy the feeling of her master's lips on her skin.

"You're mine…aren't you Bella?" he whispered softly. "Yes" she said almost inaudibly. "And you'll do what I say… won't you Bella?" he continued. "Yes" she said once more in that same almost inaudible whisper. "You love me… don't you Bella?" he said finally, his voice suggesting clearly what the only right answer would be. And even though her lips said yes, the truthful answer was no. Not anymore.

* * *

It was not long before midnight. Once more Draco found himself out of bed. This time he was in the gardens that surrounded the Manor. It was quiet and peaceful. The air was crisp and clear, with a slightly breeze to ruffle his pale blonde hair.

Draco had gone for a walk because again he couldn't sleep. He knew that at very moment Bella was with the Dark Lord. He also knew he had no right to be jealous. What could he give her besides a few stolen moments here and there?

He knew fully well he had no right to be jealous but he was. Just the thought of her with someone else with her… touching her… kissing her… drove him crazy. Particularly as he knew she felt the same way he did. She should be with him now… not the Dark Lord. Not the man who never deserved her love… never cared about her… never loved her… the way Draco did.

She was the only thing he had ever truly wanted… and the only thing he could not have. He wanted her so much it killed him. Killed him that it was completely and utterly hopeless. Killed him that she belonged to someone else.

He heard a soft swish of material and whipped around. Behind him, wearing a full-skirted black dress that left her shoulders bare was Bella. A look of something like astonishment filled his blue eyes. "You look stunning… but why are you here? Shouldn't you be with the Dark Lord?" he said surprisedly.

"I left right after dinner. Feigned a headache" she said nonchalantly. "So you two… you didn't…" he asked tentatively…not knowing if he wanted to know the answer… but having to ask. "No we didn't" she said softly. "Just the thought…of you…with him…" he said in a tone that suggested he hadn't been able to think of much else. "I know…" she said sadly "I would hate the thought of you with anyone else too" she admitted.

"You would?" he asked, his voice suggesting he didn't know if he dared to believe her. Her dark eyes were sad as she looked back at him, walking a few steps closer. "I meant what I said the other night" she said truthfully. "I know…" he said very quietly.

She came close enough to touch. Close enough for him to smell her sweet scent. He couldn't resist leaning in towards her. Couldn't resist pulling her to him and brushing his lips against hers. Couldn't resist taking her mouth in an urgent passionate hungry kiss.

As always she was surprised by the depth of his desire, his hunger for her. No man had ever wanted her…ever needed her like this. She responded by winding her arms around his neck, pressing his body against his and kissing him back just as passionately. It was amazing much he could make her body respond to him with just a kiss.

God she wanted him so much. The world had shrunk to just the two of them. All she could think about was the need to keep kissing him… the need to have him… the need to satisfy the lust he always aroused in her.

He broke the kiss and took one of her hands. He led her along the path. Soon he was leading her towards a secluded spot in the garden where there was a bench framed by hedges. She could tell what he wanted. The knowledge made things low in her body tighten and tingle in anticipation.

Draco sat down on the bench and pulled her into his lap. She kissed him fiercely on the mouth, parting her lips with his. His hands were on her waist, his lips caressing hers in a way she could feel deep in the pit of her stomach. He was already starting to get hard against her thigh, his erection pressing into her through the layer of clothing between them. God she loved how much he responded to her.

He couldn't think with her in his lap, her mouth on his, her lovely body pressed against him. His lust clouded brain on had room for one thought…that he needed to have her now…needed to do something about the insistent throbbing in his cock.

She pulled his zip down, freeing him from his pants. Then her hand was on him… playing with him… fondling and caressing till he thought he was going to go in her hand. He didn't want that to happen. He wanted to have his release deep in her.

He pushed her skirts up so they were bunched up and out of the way. She shifted herself so she was straddling his thighs, his erection pressed up against her most intimate parts through the lacy fabric of her panties. She quickly pushed the panties aside.

She grabbed him firmly by the base of his shaft and slowly pushed him inside her. They both groaned deeply as they joined their bodies. It felt amazing. Their eyes were locked on each others faces as he slid deep inside her.

The enjoyment, the pleasure they could see on each faces heightened their arousal a he started to move his body slowly in and out of hers. Their gasps and moans of pleasure intermingled as they rocked their bodies together, her body riding his.

Her luscious lips were parted and her large dark eyes were unfocused with pleasure. Strands of her long dark wavy hair came down from where it was piled up on her head, trailing across her face and her pale slender throat.

She leaned in and kissed him passionately on the mouth as their bodies met. The slow sensuous strokes were driving her crazy with pleasure. Every one slid over that delicious spot inside her. A warm heady pulsing pleasure was already starting to build up between her legs.

Their bodies were slick with sweat and both their breath came in shuddering gasps. Her long, shapely legs wound around his waist, pulling him even deeper into her and making them both gasp in pleasure. The expression on his face was blissful as the rhythm of their bodies increased, slick silky flesh caressing his cock.

Her head drooped back as her body arched against his, the rest of her long dark curls freeing themselves from their pins to cascade down her back. He placed a kiss on the arch of her throat as her body continued to ride his.

He hands gripped her waist tightly using his grip as leverage to move his body even harder, even faster into hers. "Draco…" she moaned softly, her eyes almost closed, an expression of pure pleasure on her face. "Bella…" he gasped. They were both close… so close.

He brought her with an intensity that had her writhing, shuddering, spasming against him, her head thrown back and her mouth open in a soundless cry of pleasure. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she came, the pain feeding into pleasure.

Every spasm, every gasp, every movement of her body against his was bringing him closer and closer to climax. The orgasm rocked through his body, making his spine arch tearing a deep groan from his throat. Her dark eyes were locked on his, enjoying the expression on his face as he cried out in pleasure for her.

Her body slumped against his, breathing still ragged and legs still wrapped around his waist. They shared one last passionate yet gentle kiss as the clock struck midnight.


	23. Chapter 23 Disappointment

Chapter 23 - Disappointment

Rodolphus Lestrange was sitting in his room, trying not to think about how cosy his wife and the Dark Lord had been looking of late. He accepted it. After all they had been married only in name for a long time now... but that didn't mean he wanted it flaunted in his face. He was very careful not to show any disapproval however. He didn't want to anger the Dark Lord.

If the Dark Lord wanted something the Dark Lord got it... and Bella... she had been in love with him for as long as Rodolphus could remember. She had thought he didn't know that she had been having an affair with the Dark Lord ever since they were married. That he didn't know she had been no virgin when he married her. Like everyone else his wife constantly underestimated his intelligence.

He had known about her liaison with her nephew even before Narcissa had made it public knowledge. Whats more he knew that it was continuing. She was always gone at times when Draco was... and the Dark Lord was out of the Manor. So maybe she wasn't as devoted to the Dark Lord as she seemed...

_Speak of the devil_ _and she shall appear _he thought as the door slid open, revealing Bella. As always she looked beautiful, clad in a black long sleeved dress that clung to her lovely figure. Her long dark hair was down, hanging in loose waves about her face.

Yes she was lovely to look at but he had to admit... he had never really been in love with his wife. He had wanted her... been infatuated with her... so much so that he had been determined to have her for himself. The first time he saw her he had told himself he would marry her. And he had. He just hadn't foreseen that by then she would already be in love with someone else.

"Bella... this is pleasant surprise" he said cordially, wondering why she had come to talk to him. She smiled slightly. "We need to talk" she said seriously, the smile leaving her face. A resigned look came over his face. He had a feeling he knew knew what she wanted to talk about. 'We need to talk' was a phrase that was never followed by anything good.

"You know as well as I do that this marriage is... and has been for a while... in name only" she said matter-of-factly. His face looked rather sad. It was one thing knowing it but quite another to hear her say it. It really brought home how much their marriage had been a disappointment... to both of them.

"I think its time we ended the pretense" she said firmly, her dark eyes watching his face for a reaction. He sighed. "I guess theres not much point anymore is there? Not now it clear you want to be with the Dark Lord. I suppose I should congratulate you Bella... for securing his affections at last" he said with a false cheeriness.

"Thanks..." she said, a strangely sad look flickering over her delicate features. It made him curious. She should be thrilled that she was finally with the Dark Lord after all these years. Was everything not as it seemed? Did she not love the Dark Lord anymore? He knew his wife. If she was really happy about the way things were her excitement would be evident.

"Goodbye Rod" she said softly, leaning into to kiss him one last time, hand on the side of his face , her lips brushing gently against his. She pulled away walked towards the door. She paused at the door, sliding the golden wedding ring off her finger and placing it on the table by the door.

"Goodbye Bella" he said quietly as she walked through the door.... not once looking back.


	24. Chapter 24 Secrets

Chapter 24 - Secrets

Bellatrix Lestrange was sitting on her bed, fiddling with the ornate silver band on her finger. Her ring finger. The beautiful ring with its sparkling emerald seemed to mock her. Remind her how happy she should have been to receive it.

Only a few nights ago the Dark Lord had asked her to marry him. And she had said yes.

She didn't know what else she could have done. No one refused the Dark Lord anything. He had never taken refusals well. And if she had said no he would have wondered why. Wondered why she wasn't ecstatically happy.

She thought she had done a good job of feigning happiness. He certainly hadn't suspected anything. She had asked him to keep it secret for the time being. Told him she wanted to keep it quiet for now because of Rodolphus. It was a fair point. They had only just gotten divorced. It would be hard enough on him without the embarrassment of them flaunting their engagement.

However Rodolphus was not the real reason. It wasn't even that she suspected it was possessiveness and desire for an heir that had prompted the proposal.

The real reason... and the reason she hadn't truly wanted to say yes... was Draco.

He was the only one who had ever really loved her. The only one who had ever really cared. And somehow she had fallen for him as well. It was crazy... and twisted... and completely hopeless but she loved him. Not the Dark Lord. And she knew it would hurt him that she had said yes... even though he'd realize she had no choice in the matter.

She twisted the ring round and round her finger, fighting the urge to yank it off and toss it across the room. She knew she'd have to wear it soon. The only reason she'd been able to get away with not wearing it yet was the Rodolphus excuse... and that wouldn't hold for long.

A sharp rap on the door made her visibly jump. She quickly tugged off the ring and stuffed it in the drawer of her bedside table. "Bella?" came Draco's voice. A smile spread over her face despite her agitated state. She always enjoyed seeing her nephew. She smoothed the emerald silk of the long dressing gown she was wearing over her thighs. "Come in" she called.

Draco came in, a grin on his pale handsome face. His blue eyes glittered appreciatively as he took in the way the green silk clung to her lovely curves. She couldn't help looking him up and down appreciatively herself. He looked great in dark blue jeans and a shirt a similar shade to his eyes.

"You're late..." she said, her smile and tone of voice teasing. His grin didn't drop one inch. "I had to shake my mother" he said, a slight trace of annoyance in his voice. She felt she had to give me yet another lecture on 'neglecting my schoolwork.' Like I didn't hear her the 1st half a dozen times..."

Bella chuckled. Her sister did have a tendency to nag. She supposed Cissy got it from their dear mother... god rest her tetchy soul. He grinned at her. He loved her laugh.

She pouted at him, the amusement in her dark eyes saying she it wasn't a real pout. "We'll you're still late" she said mock-peevishly. "I wonder what you could do to make it up to me..." she said wickedly, slowly undoing the tie of her robe.

A grin spread slowly of his pale, pointed, handsome face. "Anything you like... " he said lasciviously, his eyes on the pale creamy flesh he could see through the gap in the robe. It was clear she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

She grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Anything?" she said wickedly, licking her tongue slowly across her upper lip. "I live to please my auntie" he said mischievously, his grin widening when she drew the edges of the robe further apart, exposing full round breasts tipped with rosy nipples, a flat belly and long slender legs with a dark patch of hair between them.

As it always did his cock stirred at the sight of her naked. Even though he had seen her naked more times than he could count... he couldn't help reacting to it. She had the body of a woman half her age... all creamy skin and luscious curves.

"Then I want you to take off those clothes...come over here... and kiss me..." she purred.

She chuckled wickedly as he quickly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it on the floor. His jeans quickly followed suit. Her dark eyes wandered down his body to his semi-erect cock and she grinned again. She loved how eager he always was for her.

She was just as eager for him. The sight of him getting hard for her always made things between her legs tingle and tighten.

He crossed the room quickly. When he got there he kissed her hard, crushing her lips, pressing her body into the bed with his. His body was above hers, his growing erection pressing into the naked skin of her belly.

She moaned softly in his mouth as she kissed him back eagerly, winding her arms around his neck and pressing his body even harder into hers. Her lips were soft yet firm, fierce, hungry. They parted his, her tongue sliding into his mouth to flick against his.

She broke the kiss and leaned in till her lips were inches from his ear. "I didn't mean on my mouth…" she whispered huskily.

The look on his face grew even more heated at her words. He leaned in to kiss the side of her neck, making her moan softly when he playfully nipped the skin.

His lips wandered down her neck and collarbone, alternating kisses with gentle nips that made her shudder underneath him.

She moaned softly when his lips found her breast. He nibbled licked and sucked at the sensitive skin. Finally his lips found her nipple, sucking on it in a way that made her groan deeply in pleasure.

"You're getting warmer…" she whispered huskily as he released her breast from his mouth.

He grinned and began to slowly bite he way down her body, making her gasp in pleasure. By the time he had reached her lower belly her head was drooping back and her back was arching.

Suddenly his mouth was on the wet heat between her legs, flicking his tongue over her aching clit. She couldn't repress a moan at the delicious sensation.

His mouth was merciless…nibbling… licking… tasting until she was making eager, impatient noises for him, pushing her hips closer to his face. One of her hands was wound tightly in his pale blonde hair.

Suddenly he took his mouth of her. She gave him a look that said she hadn't told him to stop and she would be very annoyed if he didn't continue what he was doing.

Her look of annoyance was replaced by a lascivious grin when he positioned himself so he was kneeling between her legs.

He pulled her hips closer to him. She wriggled closer, teasing him with the feeling of silky and deliciously slick flesh rubbing against his cock. The wicked, sinful look on her face made it clear she was loving teasing him. Loving the effect the always had on him.

With one smooth thrust he pushed himself inside her, making her cry out in pleasure and raising her upper body of the bed. She was so warm so wet… so ready for him he groaned low in his throat as he slid all the way inside her. God she felt good.

Her dark eyes were unfocused as he started to move in long slow strokes inside her. Her lips parted in a soundless moan of pleasure and her long dark curls were fanned out on the pillow.

His hands were on her lower back, her slender curvy body arching against his as he took her roughly and passionately, pushing her hips into the bed. He didn't want to be gentle in his current mood. They hadn't been alone for too long.

She moved her hips harder and faster into his…making him groan deeply and increase his pace to match hers.

Her dark eyes met his blue ones as his body slid in and out of her, their gazes locking in a strangely intimate way. Her eyes were heavy lidded as she watched him, enjoying the lustful…blissful expression on his face.

He couldn't resist the urge to lean down and kiss her. It was surprisingly soft and gentle at first but soon became deep possessive and hungry. She moaned softly in his mouth as he changed the angle, perfectly hitting that spot inside her.

Warm, throbbing, tingling pressure was building up between her legs as he drove himself mercilessly over that spot inside her. Soon she was writhing and shuddering underneath him, moaning and gasping softly into his ear. He shuddered when she leaned in and nipped the lobe of his ear playfully.

The orgasm ripped a ragged gasp from her throat and raised her upper body off the bed. Her body arched, the gasp becoming a deep groan as the orgasm went on and on.

She raked her nails slowly down his back… not hard enough to break the skin… her body convulsing around him as the last echoes of the orgasm faded.

The two sensations brought him in a rush of scalding hot pleasure that bowed his spine and tore a long deep moan of pleasure from his throat.

Finally the two of them collapsed back on the tangled bedding, breathing ragged and bodies' slick with sweat.

She leaned him and kissed him gently, tenderly on the mouth before resting her head on his chest, her arm draped loosely over his body. He stroked her hair and she sighed contentedly closing her eyes.

"I love you" he whispered softly in her ear. "I know" she whispered back.


	25. Chapter 25 Deception

Chapter 25 - Deception

Bellatrix Lestrange stalked irritatedly down dark grubby London streets, long black robes billowing out behind her, Severus Snape slinking along in her wake.

She was already in a bad mood because the Dark Lord was pushing her to start wearing the ring he had given her... and being partnered with a greasy git like Severus on patrol had done nothing to improve her ill temper. She suspected the Dark Lord had done it on purpose... knowing how she detested the man.

She wouldn't trust him as far as she could throw him... or even how far she could blast him with a curse... which would be considerably further. Shame she would never be able to find out exactly how far she could curse him she thought with a wicked grin. Imagining crucioing Snape occupied her for most of the 30 min walk through the London Streets. Snape regarded the smug smile on her face with some suspicion but she didn't notice.

It wasn't till they reached their destination that he spoke at all. "Is this it?" he said disdainfully as they entered a street not much different to all the others. Only the dim light from the street lamp illuminated the shadows.

"Yes… she said, her voice dripping with derision. "This is the home of my dear sister" she said with a scowl. "Remind me again why we're here…" Snape drawled. "Because…Snivellus… the Dark lord believe they will move Harry Potter any day now… and he wants anywhere with a connection to the Order watched."

The two of them stood in silence for a while, watching the quiet house.

"I always wondered what Andromeda saw in that Tonks guy…" he said in a conversational tone. She shot him a look of death. She was not going to discuss her blood traitor sister with the half-blood pet of Albus Dumbledore.

She stared ahead, blocking out his insidious words. She didn't manage to block them completely. "You must really hate it that you're pure blood sister… your own flesh and blood… is married to a filthy muggle…" he said wickedly.

She gave him a look of death. How dare he mention Andromeda… how dare he talk to her like that…

"And now their brat has married a werewolf… you must be so proud…" he continued, smirking evilly at her. Her hand tightened around her wand. She wasn't going to take another word of this. She brought her wand up with a swipe of her hand and snarled 'Confundus!' in her head. He immediately took on a blank, glassy-eyed look.

Before he could re-orient himself she had disapparated.

As she reappeared in a dark alley in the middle of London she grinned to herself. She wasn't going to look sleep over enchanting him. And if he was dazed and confused on his first day as Headmaster? That would just be a bonus.

* * *

Draco walked along behind his uncle, a sulky look on his face. He hated patrol duty at the best times and being forced to spend it with the man whose wife he'd slept with? Not exactly what he'd call the best of times.

He didn't even want to think how uncomfortable it would be if Rodolphus knew he was still sleeping with Bella. It was bad enough his uncle knew they had slept together at least once. His dear mother had made sure every one had known that much.

Then again they were divorced now… but only just. He guessed the Dark Lord has insisted she end her sham of a marriage. Now if only she could escape being the Dark Lord's mistress… he could have her to himself… they would still have to keep it secret… but at least he wouldn't have to picture her in the arms of someone else…

He was kidding himself though. The Dark Lord wasn't about to let her go. All he could have what exactly what he had now. Borrowed time.

They were staking out a large manor house in central London that belonged to an Aunt of the Weasley's. It was both incredibly dull and extremely uncomfortable standing there with Rodolphus, staring at the house.

After an hour… or was it less? It seemed like an hour… he decided he couldn't take much more of it. 'What's that?" he said in what he hoped was a convincing voice. "What?" said his uncle, peering at the manor.

"That!" Draco said, pointing at a window o the top floor. Rodolphus took several steps toward the house, peering up it.

The last thing to go was Draco's widening grin as he cast a Disillusionment Charm and slunk silently away at

* * *

Bella found herself wandering towards where she knew Draco had been headed even though she knew he would be with Rodolphus. She couldn't help it. He was a temptation she was ever able to resist.

As she got near to where she knew they would be, she heard a soft footstep. She whipped around but there was no one there. She felt someone squeeze her ass gently and chuckled. "Come out, come out wherever you are" she said in a sing-song voice.

He appeared in front of her with a grin. "Hello auntie" he said casually, leaning against the wall of the alley. "Hello to you too" she said with a smirk. "Give that slimy git the slip did you?" he said cheekily. "Yes actually" she said lazily. Give my husband the slip did you?" she enquired dryly. "Ex husband" he said with a smile.

She laughed in that high crazy way of hers. "Old habits die hard" she said wryly. "Much harder than Order members…" she said with smug grin. "And yet you still haven't managed to kill your niece" he said in a teasing voice.

"I haven't managed to kill my niece… yet" she said with a smug, evil look that left no doubt she would make it her top priority. "Remind me not to get on your bad side" he said with a chuckle.

"No that wouldn't be a good idea at all…" she purred, taking a few steps towards him.

"There are definite advantages to being on my good side" she said, grinning lasciviously at him.

He grinned back just as lasciviously.

She ran her hands up his chest when she got close and his blue eyes grew heated… locking onto her dark ones.

She leaned in and brushed her lips against his neck, sending a shiver of pleasure up his spine. "I missed you…" she whispered in his ear. His hands wandered up to rest loosely on her waist. "I missed you too…" he said huskily.

"And I missed…" she said, pausing to slowly lick along his jawline. "… your cock…" she finished in a wicked, seductive purr.

"And I've missed these…" he said… bringing his hands up to brush her breasts, "but I don't know this is the time or the place…" he finished in a voice that suggested he was very… very…. tempted.

"Why not?" she purred persuasively. "There's no one around… it's the middle of the night… in a dark… enclosed… deserted… alley…" she finished suggestively.  
His arms snaked around her, pulling her to him. She responded eagerly to the press of his warm, eager mouth on hers. God she loved kissing him. The taste… the feeling of his lips on hers… always made her want to rip his clothes off. A fact he was well aware of… and indeed took good advantage of. Not that she was complaining. Not in the slightest.

His hands wandered down the arch of her back to cup her ass as she wound her arms around his neck. He continued to kiss her possessively, passionately… moving her backwards so she was pressed up against the wall.

He pressed the length of his body into hers as he kissed her, slowly pulling up the skirt of her dress. As he slowly slid it up her thighs he leaned in and nipped her playfully on the neck, making her shudder very slightly.

Suddenly her skirt was high enough to reveal that she hadn't bothered with underwear. His cock stirred in his pants at the sight.

"Were you anticipating getting into my pants when you got dressed?" he said with a cheeky grin, his eyes still on the flesh bared by the hem of her dress. She grinned back, starting to slide down the zipper of his pants. "Just wanted to be ready for any opportunity that… arose…" she purred, grinning at his rapidly hardening cock.

She groaned softly when he lifted her up, pressing his hips into hers, kissing her mouth roughly, forcefully… but with a trace of tenderness… of love.

"Bella…" he murmured into the smooth, pale skin of her neck, trailing kisses down it than made her sigh softly. He savored the silky softness of her skin…the blissful expression on her face…her sweet, dark, scent. She teased all of his senses.

He ran a hand down the bare skin of her thigh as she wrapped one slender leg around him. He lifted her up, groaning softly as the swollen head of his cock brushed the velvety wetness between her legs.

He didn't miss her soft intake of breath, or the way her back arched ever so slightly. The way she reacted to him always got him going. He could feel the blood rushing to his cock. It was begging him to him to push her against that wall and ravish her till neither of them could stand up.

He hesitated a moment a she let out a very soft moan of impatience. He couldn't resist any more.

A sound that was half gasp, half deep groan of pleasure escaped her pouty lips as he slammed his hips into hers, sliding himself smoothly inside her. He couldn't suppress a soft moan as he finally got her right where he wanted - wrapped around his cock.

The stone was hard on her back but she didn't mind the pain. She didn't mind pain when it came with pleasure… and it felt so damn good. She had been aching to get him back in her bed for days but the Dark Lord had kept both of them too busy.

No matter how many times she had Draco she would never get tired of the feeling of him inside her. None of her other lovers had ever been able to satisfy her like him. Not even the Dark Lord… though she'd never admit it… not even to herself. Not that the Dark Lord was bad in bed… far from it… but he didn't care about her pleasure like Draco did.

And the Dark Lord had been less and less interested in sex of late… all he seemed to care about these days was killing the Potter boy.

He started to move in a series of short rapid strokes that tore a soft moan from low in her throat. She was already to ready… so wet… the sensations were delicious. And from the way he was biting his lip it felt just a good for him.

She moved her body in sync with his, drawing a deep groan of appreciation from his throat. His eyes were unfocused as he continued to move his body smoothly in and out of hers.

The rhythm slowly got faster and faster as they lost themselves in what they were doing, intent on nothing but each other… and the pleasure that was getting more ad more intense with every gasp, every moan, every movement.

Suddenly he changed the angle slightly to hit that spot inside her she loved so much. She moaned his name as he drove himself mercilessly over that spot, sending tremors of pleasure through her whole body.

A deep moan escaped her lisp as she got teasingly, tantalizingly, deliciously close. From the sounds he was making and the rhythm of his body as it pounded into her he was just as close as she was.

The orgasm came upon her in a blinding rush of pleasure that bowed her spine and tore moan after moan from her lips. She couldn't think… couldn't breath as her body shuddered, spasmed around his.

She was only vaguely aware of the groans coming from his throat, his body going stiff as he had his release deep inside her.

The two of them slumped bonelessly against the wall, breathing ragged as they started to recover. When he had got his breath back he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

Neither of them saw the figure in long dark robes, watching from the shadows at the other end of the alley.

.


	26. Chapter 26 Deja Vu

Chapter 26 – Déjà Vu

Bellatrix Lestrange entered her room to find someone had slipped a note under her door.

It was written with black ink on plain white parchment. The writing was in spiky, masculine hand she knew very well. She picked it up and held it up to read it.

Bella,

We need to talk

- Rod

Curiosity overtook her. What could her ex husband want to talk to her about? Surely he hadn't found out the engagement? She'd been careful not to tell anyone... and the ring was still sitting in the top draw of her bedside table. She knew she'd have to start wearing it soon but she was trying to put it off for as long as she could. How would Draco react if she knew she was engaged? Could he understand that she couldn't have said no? That for her to refuse would have been death to her... and to him too if the Dark Lord realized he was behind her betrayal...

She shoved that thought out of her mind and focused on the note from Rodolphus. She would go see him. It was the least she could do after so many years of marriage.

9 o clock that evening found her outside Rodolphus's room.

Her tap on the door was immediately answered by a pleasant "Come in"

She opened door and walked in. He was sitting in a chair by his fire, a half empty bottle of Firewhisky in his hand. Strange. Her husband didn't drink. Or at least he never used to.

"Hi Bella..." he said with a grin. "Good to see you..." he continued, eyes roving down her blood-red strappy dress. "You look great" he finished. "Thanks..." she said uncomfortably, taking the other chair near the fire. she sat there for a moment... looking at him as if waiting for him to speak.

When he didn't she said casually "There was something you wanted to talk to me about?" His grin widened. He put on a mock-thoughtful face and said "What could that be?... Oh yes... I know a secret of yours... one you wouldn't want anyone to know..."

She went visibly pale and he could see her stiffen slightly. She kept her voice carefully even. "Secret? What secret could I have that I wouldn't want anyone to know?" she said airily. His smile widened even more... and she could see the malice in it. "I don't know... how about that your engaged to the Dark Lord?... or maybe that your still fucking the Malfoy boy? Take your pick..." he said in a voice that was both bitter and unmistakably triumphant.

Bella flinched as if he'd slapped her across the face. Her ex-husband knew her two biggest secrets. Disastrous didn't come close to describing the situation. If Draco found out she was engaged it would hurt him badly. And if anyone found out they were still sleeping together... well she'd have to hope her sister killed her before the Dark Lord had a chance to...

Either way there was no point denying it. "How did you find out?" she said hollowly, putting her face in her hands. "I found out about Draco a few days ago when he and I were on stakeout duty. He thought he'd given me the slip but he left behind footprints enough to pinpoint the direction he was headed. He didn't realize being invisible would not make him undetectable" he snickered, cruel amusement in his voice. Bella's mouth was set in a grim line.

"Knowing how much my nephew took after his Aunt I guessed he was up to no good. So I followed him. And what did I find? The Malfoy's pride and joy... and the Dark Lord's fiancee...at it like rabbits in the middle of an alley." She flushed slightly. How foolish had she been? How stupid! Anyone could have seen them. It was... her own fault...

She swallowed hard and kept her voice carefully even. "And the engagement? How did you know about that?" she asked brittlely. "You told me... just now" he said smugly. Her face went hard, eye blazing dangerously. "When you have served someone as long as I have the Dark Lord it isn't difficult to guess what they are going to do. I knew the minute you were divorced he want to make you officially his. Our Lord is nothing if not possessive. But I didn't know for sure until just now" he finished with a smirk.

"Well done" she said sarcastically. "Thank you" he said with a self-satisfied look. He took a swig from the bottle, smacking his lips when he was done. "Excellent stuff..." he muttered.

"What do you want?" she said bluntly, gaze boring into him. "What do I want?" he said, his tone carefully innocent. "Yes. For keeping your mouth shut" she snapped. "Who says I'm going to keep my mouth shut?" he said tauntingly. "Well... let's see... why would you have asked me to come... told me what you know... if there wasn't something you wanted?" she said wryly.

"That's a good point..." he said with a sly grin. "I'm not stupid... darling..." she said in a slightly mocking tone, leaning forward so he got an eyeful of cleavage. "I never said you were love" he said with a grin, his eyes fixed on her breasts.

She grinned like a cat who has got the cream. "So what... is it... that you want?" she purred. "Use your imagination..." he said suggestively.

"You always said..." she started as she slid off the chair onto the floor, her voice low and husky. "I had a very..." she continued, slowly crawling on hands and knees towards him. "…dirty... imagination..." she finished... kneeling between his legs. "Yes. Why do I think I married you?" he said cheekily. She chuckled lustily, running her hands slowly up his legs.

He groaned when her clever hands found his cock ... kneading... massaging it through the material of his pants. She fondled him mercilessly… a wicked look on her face as she felt him grow hard under her hand.

He was biting his lip by the time she finally pulled down his zip… releasing him from his pants.

He shuddered as she ran soft lips along the side of his cock. Her tongue flicked along it… tasting every inch. God… it felt good. He had forgotten how much he loved having his wife's mouth on him.

Then she took the tip of him in her mouth… and he couldn't help moaning. She sucked firmly on it in a way that sent a jolt of pleasure up his spine.

Then she took more of him in her mouth… working him with lips, tongue and (ever so gently) teeth.

Her head bobbed back and forth and she ran her mouth over and his cock… slowly at first… then faster and faster.

She had all of him in her mouth… running her tongue over every inch… grazing him with her teeth… bringing him to the brink without pushing him over the edge… sucking… licking… teasing until he didn't thing he could take one more moment of delicious torture.

The hot, heady sensation built up until she brought him over the edge… groaning… gasping… body going rigid as her poured his release down her throat.

He lay there… breathing heavily… watching as she got slowly to her feet. "You wouldn't tell on me… now would you… darling?" she purred. "You secrets safe with me dear" he said with a grin.

"Bye…" he called as she turned to go. "Bye…" she replied… not turning around as she opened the door.

He didn't see the expression on her face as she left. It was the look of a woman who has done the only thing she can… but is still disgusted with her self.


	27. Chapter 27 Betrayal

Chapter 27 - Betrayal

Bellatrix Lestrange pulled a simple black dress over her head and tugged it into place. She studied her reflection in the mirror. It looked nice but was a little too plain for her taste. She wanted to look good. She was having dinner with the Dark Lord first but she was seeing Draco later. She pulled the dress back over her jead and opened the door the her wardrobe. She stood there for several moments in her lacy black lingerie, considering her options. It occured to her that about 2 thirds of her wardrobe was black. But that was ok. She liked black.

Finally she chose a low-cut, slinky black dress with long lace sleeves. She had just taken it off the hanger when there was a knock at the door. "Just a moment..." she called out as she wiggled quickly into the dress and did up the zip. She smoothed the silky material and called out "Come in"

The door opened to reveal Draco Malfoy. "Hello Auntie" he said cooly. Though his jeans and t-shirt were dry his white-blonde hair was wet. Clearly he'd been out in the rainstorm that was currently raging outside.

"Draco. What a pleasant surprise" Bella said with a smile, choosing to ignore the coolness of his tone. He didn't smile back. His pale pointed face looked rather serious.

"You look awfully serious Draco..." she said teasingly."What's wrong?" she asked casually. "Where were you last night?" he asked in a carefully even tone. She kept her face emotionless. Did he know?

How could he have found out?

"Last night?" she said casually. "I was with the Dark Lord..." she said nonchalantly. "Oh really?" Draco said coldly. "The Dark Lord was torturing a faithless Death Eater last night... one he caught passing information to the Order. I should know... he made me help" he said bitterly.

Bella sighed and sat on the bed. "You were with Rod weren't you?" he said in a voice that suggested she'd just confirmed what he had already known but had hoped wasn't true. "Why would think that?" she said evenly, looking directly at him, face impassive. "My mother heard you!" he snapped at her. She went visibly paler. Oh no. Oh no. What had Narcissa heard? She went cold as she realized her sister had heard the bit about Draco. That she must have or there would be no reason to tell him about what happened with Rod...

She made an effort to keep her face and voice calm. "She didn't tell you why I did it... did she?" Bella said in a quiet, even voice. "Why?" he said simply, looking into her eyes as if worried she would lie again. "He knows about us" she said with a trace of bitterness. "He knows... that we're still..." Draco said surprisedly. "Yes. I had to do something to stop him going to the Dark Lord!" she said defensively. "You didn't have to do him..." he said peevishly. "How else was I supposed to convince him to keep quiet?" Bella said acidly. "Some way that doesn't involve you whoring yourself..." Draco shot back.

Bella looked furious. Her dark eyes blazed in a way that made him slightly afraid. "Do you have any idea... any idea... what the Dark Lord would do to you if he knew you were fucking his fiance!" she yelled at him. He went white, his face shocked. A split-second too late she remembered she hadn't told about the engagement.

"Fiancé?" he said is a disbelieving voice, his expression begging her to tell him it wasn't true. She put her head in her hands. "He asked you to marry him" Draco asked hollowly. "Yes" she said softly. "And you said yes?" he said in a brittle voice.

"I didn't have a choice..." she said, her voice pleading him to understand. "Yes" he said, "Just like you didn't having a choice in sleeping with your ex husband..." he snapped.

She looked rather wounded... not by his words, but by the raw hurt and accusation in his tone.

"What was I supposed to do?" she said in an almost-whisper. "Let him tell? Let the Dark Lord kill you? Or me? Or both of us?" she asked. "Do you think your Mother would ever forgive me if you were killed... because of me? Do you think I'd ever forgive me?" she yelled, voice full of anguish.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, his tone still cool but no longer angry. "Because I knew you'd react like this" she said in a soft sad voice.

"I can forgive you for sleeping with Rodolphus… I can even forgive you for promising to marry someone else… but I don't know if I can forgive you for not telling me yourself…" he said honestly, his blue eyes full on anguish.

She walked up to him and put her hand on the side of his face. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. His arms went around her waist… lips gentle, tender on hers as he kissed her back. Both of them felt the reluctance of the other to let go as they broke apart.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. "I am too" he whispered back, voice cracking slightly.

He opened the door. He went through it, pausing on the other side to look back at her.

"Goodbye Bella…" he said in a hoarse, brittle voice.

She watched him go… hot tears pricking the corners of her eyes.


	28. Chapter 28 Truce

Chapter 28 - Truce

The sound of two dozen Death Eater's getting to their feet filled the small drawing room as the meeting was adjourned.

Bellatrix Lestrange spotted her sister at the back of the room and started to make her through the crowd towards her. Narcissa was at the door before Bella had managed to get half way across the room.

Bella got to the door just in time to see her sister disappear round the corner of the corridor. "Cissy!" she yelled but she either didn't hear or deliberately ignored her.

She took off after her sister... sprinting down the corridor. When she got to the corner Cissy was half way down the next corridor, her boots clicking viciously on the floor as she increased her speed. Clearly she had heard her calling. "Cissy!" she shouted again, irritation creeping into her voice.

Narcissa showed no sign she had heard her, except speeding up again very slightly. Bella gained on her quickly as she sprinted down the hall, calling her sister's name several times to no effect.

"Cissy we need to talk!" she snapped at Cissy when she was only a few foot behind her. Narcissa stiffened and turned around, pale pretty face hard, blue eyes blazing like Bella's could when she was really angry. On Bella's face that look would mean someone was about to be in a great deal of pain. The cold fury on her sister's face hit Bella like a bucket of icy water.

"I have nothing to talk to you about" Cissy spat, turning her back on her sister and continuing to make her way down the corridor.

"Cissy Please!" Bella said, the anguish in her voice and her use of the word please making Narcissa stop and turn around again. "What do you want?" she said coldly. "We need to talk about what you heard..." Bella said quietly.

"Which part? The part where you got engaged without telling me? Or the part where you were still fucking my son?" Cissy spat derisively. 'I didn't tell you about the engagement because I knew it would get back to Draco. I didn't... I didn't want him to get hurt" she said truthfully. "Well maybe you should have thought of that _before_ you seduced him" snarled Cissy.

"Cissy no one thinks worse of me than I do of myself right now" Bella said hollowly. "I know what I did was... unforgiveable..." she continued. "But you're my sister... can't you find some way to forgive me?" she said pleadingly. Some of the anger left Cissy's face.

"Even I could forgive you for sleeping with him... I will never... ever... forgive you... for making him fall in love with you" she said in a voice as cold as ice. "It wasn't something I planned..." Bella said contritely. "I never thought he could fall in love with me... or that I'd fall for him..." she finished.

Cissy flinched like she'd been struck and for a moment she looked like she was going to strike Bella. She gave Bella a look of death, and stalked past her… heading the opposite direction to the direction she was going in before..

"Cissy what are you doing?" Bella asked her voice full of sorrow and frustration. "Going to tell the Dark Lord what his 'fiancée' has been up to!" Cissy snarled, walking faster. "No!" shrieked Bella, darting after her sister. "No you can't!" she continued as her sister sped up. "Try and stop me..." Cissy said daringly.

"He'll kill Draco!" yelled Bella. Cissy stopped. "He'll what?" she said in a very quiet voice. "He'll kill him. You saw what he did to me when he found out. If I hadn't gotten in the way it would have been Draco that almost died" she finished, her fear clear in her tone.

"I don't care what he does to me... but I don't want Draco to die. Not because of me" she said beseechingly. Cissy slowly turned around. "I won't tell" she said in a cold, quiet voice.

"But you are never... and I mean never to touch him again" she said in a tone that would abide no argument.

"I don't think you need to worry about that" Bella said in a very brittle voice. "I doubt he''ll ever forgive me" she finished in a very small voice, her voice breaking as she felt the urge to cry.

"Good" said Cissy coldly, leaving with a toss of her long blonde hair

* * *

It was two days since Potter, Granger and Weasley had been caught by brought back to the manor.

Two days since Bellatrix Lestrange had called the Dark Lord with news of their capture… only to let them slip through her fingers.

Since then the inhabitants of the Manor had been walking on eggshells… afraid of triggering the Dark Lord's wrath… and there had been no sign of Bella.

Dinner was a somber affair. Though the furnishings were elegant and everyone was dressed in their best… there was very little conversation… and no one seemed to be enjoying the delicious banquet laid out in front of them.

None of the three Malfoy's did more than pick at their food… and everyone else ate considerably less than they usually would. With the Dark Lord in such a foul mood no one wanted to draw attention to themselves… and no one felt hungry.

Halfway through the 1st course the door swung open. Everyone stared as Bella walked in.

Her long dark hair was a wild, unkempt tangle and an elegant black dress was practically hanging off her unusually slender frame. Clearly she hadn't been eating either. Or sleeping… judging by the dark circles under her eyes.

Draco bristled to see the yellowing bruises on her cheek… her arm… her leg… her collarbone. A half-healed cut decorated her lower lip. She was even walking with a slight limp … as if her ankle pained her.

He couldn't help thinking that despite her state… she was still beautiful. And it killed him to see her like this. He wanted to hurt the person who did this to her.

He could tell by the way his Mother kept glancing at him that she'd noticed his reaction to Bella's injuries.

After the meal she motioned for him to follow her.

When they were out of earshot she turned to him. "Are you all right?" she asked concernedly.

"He did it to her didn't he?" he said through gritted teeth. An expression came over her face that suggested she had known that must be what was wrong.

"If you mean the Dark Lord… then yes… most likely" she said sadly. "But it's none of our business" she finished gently but firmly.

"Don't you care about her at all?" he said accusingly. "Of course I do!" she snapped. "She's still my sister. I'm as worried about her as you are. But I realize she doesn't have a choice… and neither do we. Not unless we want to be next!" she said in a no-nonsense tone.

"I know" he said resignedly. "But I still hate it" he said vehemently. "Unfortunately… there are some things… you just can't change... no matter how much you want to" said Narcissa with a sigh.


	29. Chapter 29 Battle

Chapter 29 – Battle

Bellatrix Lestrange flinched in pain as the Dark Mark on her arm burned black.

Suddenly she knew that Potter was up at the school… that Alecto had apprehended him.

She smiled. There was a battle imminent. She knew it.

Her mind wandered as she tugged on her long black Death Eater robes and stored her new wand in the pocket. As she had not taken the blackthorn wand from Potter it didn't work as well for her as the Walnut wand had. She missed her own wand. The new one felt alien to her.

The mark on her arm burned fiercely again, making her grit her teeth against the pain. It was happening. Alecto and Amycus had been knocked out. Snape had left. The residents of the castle were preparing to secure it against the Dark Lord. Hogwarts was going to fight back.

She stalked down the long passageway towards the front door… intending to apparate with the others when she was beyond the Manor Grounds. Like Hogwarts, there was an anti-apparition jinx on the property. No one could apparate or disapparate within the grounds.

Bella flinched when a hand grabbed her upper arm and there was a voice in her ear. "Bella… quick… come with me" hissed the voice, the hand tugging on her arm. Though the person it belonged was hooded and cloaked she recognized the voice.

She was pulled into a small empty room off the main hallway. The person who had grabbed her released her and pulled back their hood to reveal a pale pretty face… and long blonde hair.

"What are you doing Cissy? What's so urgent?" Bella asked in a mystified tone. "Lucius told me that Potter is at Hogwarts. There's going to be a battle isn't there?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes. As we speak Hogwarts is preparing to protect Harry Potter. They are going to fight us" she said simply. "And my son?" asked Cissy. "Your son is one of us. He will fight the mudbloods and blood-traitors with us!"

"He's only seventeen. He's just a boy!" Cissy protested, her fear for her son clear in her voice. "He's of age…" began Bella but the look on her sister's face silenced her.

"I don't want him to get hurt…" Cissy said softly. "We need him. We need everyone we have for this battle…" said Bella quietly.

"And if he dies?" yelled Cissy, her tone begging her sister to understand. Some of the surety… the concrete belief in the Dark Lord's aims left Bella's face. She loved Draco too. She couldn't bear it… if something happened to him. Cissy could see in her sister's face she wanted to protect Draco.

"What am I supposed to do?" asked Bella frustratedly. How could she help? How could she possibly protect him… as much as she wanted to?

"Talk to him" urged Cissy. Convince him to stay out of the battle… to stay where it's safe" she finished.

"He won't listen to me. He hates me!" Bella almost shouted.

Cissy sighed. "He doesn't hate you…" she admitted, voice almost inaudible. "What?" asked Bella, voice surprised. "When he saw you covered in bruises… he was upset. Very upset. He hated seeing you like that" Cissy said quietly. Bella's expression softened. So he did still care.

"I'll do it…" she said almost inaudibly… her tone suggesting she couldn't believe what she was saying. A relieved, grateful expression came over Cissy's face.

"I'm not doing it for you" said Bella coldly. "I'm doing it for him."

* * *

The sounds of battle filled Bella's ears as she entered the Hogwart's grounds.

There were yells… screams…. flashes of light as spells were cast. She even saw an enormous spider scuttle past.

She took off at a run, hand on her wand as she ducked and weaved her way through the chaos, heading towards the castle. A number of huge bangs came from the direction of the castle… and she increased her speed. She had to get there… in time…

She narrowly missed a large green pod that had been aimed at her head from one of the towers above. Now she was closer she could see large holes in the wall of the castle… and the lifeless bodies of the first casualties.

Suddenly an Order member appeared, blocking her path. Her eyes narrowed as she saw it was the werewolf… the filthy beast who was married to her niece.

She whipped out her wand, aiming it in his face. "Get out of the way werewolf" she snarled at him. "No way in hell" Remus Lupin snapped back at her, holding up his own wand.

"Fine" she yelled. "Crucio" she yelled making him twitch and jerk in pain as the spell hit him. Somehow he managed to stay on his feet, sending a stunning spell and a disarming spell at her in quick succession. She ducked his spells… sending a curse at him that missed by inches.

Suddenly she was blasted off her feet, hitting the stone wall hard and crumpling to the ground. It hadn't come from Remus.

Tonks was running towards them, her expression triumphant as she saw her aunt on the ground.

Bella made a sound of rage that was almost a growl. Now she was angry!

She leapt to her feet, casting spells that narrowly missed them. They had to work hard to evade her spells as she fired spell after spell at them, keeping them on the defensive… giving them no chance to attack.

Excruciating pain filled every inch of Tonks's body as one of Bella's spells found it mark. Remus wathed in horror as his wife crumpled to the ground, screaming and writhing in pain.

Remus attacked, face full of fury as he sent spell after spell at her. She was forced to go on the defensive, dodging his spells. One of his spells opened up a deep gash in her arm.

As pain filled her she pointed her wand at him and yelled "Avada Kedavra!"

Green light flashed and Tonks screamed as Remus fell to the floor.

The two witches circled each other, hatred on both faces as they looked into each others eyes. Their wands flashed, curses flying thick and fast as they dueled.

Finally Bella's disarming curse hit Tonk's sending her wand spinning into the hair. Bella automatically reached out and caught it.

Nymphadora looked strangely calm as Bella pointed both wands at her. She saw Tonk's eyes flick to the still form of the werewolf she loved. So the blood traitor bitch wanted to join her husband? She was happy to oblige her.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as she said the words of the spell… green light flashing. Tonk's body seemed to hang in the air for a moment before falling beside her husband.

And as she looked at the still form of her niece on the ground she felt… for one moment… something she wasn't used to feeling. Remorse.

Then she pulled herself together. Her black robes swept around her as she turned around… heading for the castle… and Draco.


	30. Chapter 30 Forgiveness

Chapter 30 - Forgiveness

The battle raged all around Bellatrix Lestrange as she searched the hallways of Hogwarts castle.

She hardly noticed the bangs, crashes and flashes of lights... the large holes in some of the walls... the spiders... the chaos that abounded through the whole castle. She was too focused on trying to find Draco. She couldn't let him get hurt. She just couldn't. Besides... she had promised her sister.

Bella figured her old common room... the Slytherin Common Room was the best place to start her search so she headed towards the dungeon. She took a moment to pause in the shadows and cast a Disillusionment Charm on herself. Now she could move through the castle without interruption.

Suddenly Bella heard a familiar voice. "I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm Draco… I'm on your side" she heard form u ahead. She darted around the corner to see Draco standing on a landing pleading with a masked Death Eater.

As she watched the Death Eater crumpled, stunned and Draco looked around happily for the person who had done it. Suddenly he crumpled back onto the Death Eater, mouth bloody and expression thoroughly confused.

Draco flinched as he felt someone grabbed his arm, hauling him to his feet. He yelled in shock as the hand on his arm started to pull him down the hall. "Shush" hissed Bella in his ear. His eyes widened. "Auntie?" he said surprisedly. She loosened her grip as he stopped fighting her.

"Come on..." she whispered in his ear. He walked quickly... thinking how weird it was to be lead by someone he couldn't see. They went downwards and he could tell she was leading him towards the dungeons.

"You didn't punch me did you?" he asked throatily as they hurried along the corriadors. "No" she whispered "And it wasn't me who saved your ass either" she finished.

Suddenly they were at the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. "Password?" asked the portrait sniffily. "Parseltongue" said Draco quietly. It swung open to admit him. Bella let go of him, darting in behind him just as the portrait swung shut.

Once inside she scanned the room. It was empty and silent. Everyone had either left or was fighting. She removed the Disillusionment charm. Draco watched as she became visible, his pale, handsome face weary... and serious. He looked very grown up all of a sudden. It made her rather sad to see someone so young look so weary... so jaded.

"Hold still" she said imperiously. "Episkey" she muttered, fixing his bruised mouth."Tergeo" she said quickly, siphoning off the blood. He mumbled something that could have been 'thanks.'

For a moment there was silence, the two of them just looking at each other.

"What do you want Bella?" he asked in a rather flat voice. "I want you to stay out of the battle" she said simply, voice even, but face showing her worry for him.

His face softened and there was surprise in his blue eyes. "What?" he said in a soft, unbelieving voice. It was clear whatever he had been expecting wasn't that.

"I don't want you to get hurt..." she said softly, taking a step towards him. "I have to... I have to fight..." he said in a firm voice, Only his face showed how tempted he was to do what she asked.

"Please..." she said pleadingly. "I can't fight... if I don't know your safe..." she said truthfully, dark eyes sad and concerned.

He took three steps towards her and kissed her... hard... on the mouth. The way he kissed her told her more than anything how touched he was by her concern for him. He pulled her close as she kissed him back... sliding her arms around his neck. He kissed her until she was breathless, until nothing else existed but his mouth on hers and the feeling of his arms around her.

A second... or an eternity later they pulled apart.

A ghost of a smile passed over her face. "Does that means yes?" she asked gently. He nodded.

"Take this" she said firmly, pressing a tiny glass bottle filled with gold liquid into his hand. "Is that..." he asked surprisedly. "Yes... Felix Felicis" she said matter-of-factly, "I nicked it from Snivelly's stores" she said with just a trace of smugness.

A smile curled the corners of his mouth but was replaced with worry. "You can't give to me... you need it... you going to be in the middle of the fighting.." he urged her. She closed his hand around the tiny bottle. "It yours" she said it a tone that allowed no argument. He put it in his robes. "Thank you" he said gratefully.

She turned to go, her robes sweeping out behind her. Before she could take a step his hand closed on her wrist. She turned, looking at him... her gaze both longing and questioning.

"Don't get yourself killed" he said softly, his face full of love and concern.

Her face softened and she pulled him to her, her lips meeting his once more. She kissed him like she never wanted to let him go... like he was the only thing that mattered. Like the fact he cared about her was the only thing that mattered. And it was. She never been loved before. Hated... feared... respected... liked... wanted... but never loved. And she was only just starting to realize how much that meant to her.

He gently pulled away... the look on his face saying that he could he'd never let go.. but he knew she had duties she must fulfill. "Go..." he whispered, vocie slightly hoarse.

She let him go and walked to the door. At the door she turned around, unable to stop herself looking back... just once. But she wouldn't say goodbye... she couldn't.

And as their eyes met she couldn't shake the feeling that it was the last time she'd see him. She wanted to tell him she loved him… but she couldn't say that either.

It seemed to her that 'sorry' was not the hardest word. The hardest word was 'goodbye.'


End file.
